New Beginning
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: Something happened causing Flora to have to move yet again. She moves to live with her Grandmother in a new place, Gardenia. She doesn't know what will happen here but the question is can she put the past behind her to move onto the future?
1. New Beginning

**A/N This is my new story I'm going to try and name the chapters now hopefully I'll remember to. Number one got the most votes so thank you to those of you who did vote! I hope you like this story.**

 **Chapter 1 - New Beginning  
(Flora's POV)**

I sigh as the car pulls up outside my Grandmother's house, my last living relative. My new home in Gardenia and hopefully my first permanent one as when I was living with either my mum or dad they'd both be travelling a lot, they were divorced. My mum died first in a car accident and then my dad was murdered. I pull my hood up and grab my bags before getting out of the taxi and paying. "Dea,r it's so good to see you." My grandmother greets me warmly. I smile.

"It's good to see you too." I reply. She opens the front door and I follow her in with my bags. I smile looking around the house as she locks the door behind us.

"Follow me Flora, your room is just upstairs." My grandmother tells me as she leads me upstairs and into a bedroom. The room has a white door and one window. There's a bed with pale green bedsheets, the walls are painted a baby pink and there's a white carpet covering the floor. There's a cream dressing table, two sets of draws, an average sized wardrobe and a bedside table. The window is framed with pale green curtains the same colour as the bedsheets.

"Thank you grandma, the room is lovely. I'll just get settled in and then I'll be down." I tell her as I put my bags neatly on the floor. She smiles and nods.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready." She replies before she leaves and goes downstairs. First I unpack and put away all of my clothes in the draw or in the wardrobe before I put away the little make-up and jewellery I have in the dressing table as well as my hairbrush. Once I've done all that I put away the rest of the little thing in the draw on my bedside table like pictures of my parents and other little things. I hang up some pictures and put some plants out before heading downstairs having finished with my room.

"Grandma I've finished unpacking everything, I was thinking that I could look after the garden." I suggest hopefully. My grandmother smiles warmly at me.

"Of course you can, I haven't had much time to look after it lately and I can't do much even when I have time." My grandmother explains. "I'll call you in when dinner is ready, it's getting late and the food won't be long." She adds as I walk outside. I can hear talking from next door. It sounds like boys my age. I ignore it and scan around the garden. The grass has been cut but that's about the only thing that's been looked after. I tend to the plants, making sure they've all got water, after that I pull out all the weeds and harvest everything that was ready to be picked from the greenhouse.

"I've watered everything and pulled out the weeds as well as harvesting all the food from the greenhouse that was ready to pick." I tell her as I put away all the food I got. She smiles.

"Thank you Flora, you came in just in time. Dinners ready so you should go and wash up before coming to eat, don't worry I remembered that you're a vegetarian." She tells me. I laugh a little before I go to the bathroom and wash my hands as well as a bit of dirt on my face. Once I've done that I go back to eat with my grandmother, she made vegetarian lasagne.

"Grandma this is amazing!" I comment truthfully as I take another bite. She laughs a little.

"I've been cooking for years especially vegetarian meals, I don't know if you know but I'm also a vegetarian." She tells me with a small smile.

"I didn't know that but I didn't get to see you often and I hardly got to talk to mum or dad when they were here because of their work." I say sadly as I begin to tear up a little. She dries my eyes before pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay, they wouldn't want you to be upset." My Grandmother tells me gently calming me down. I dry my eyes and force a smile on my face as I pull away from the hug.

"Thanks." I thank her. "When do I start school?" I then ask changing the subject.

"Well tomorrow is Sunday so you're starting this coming Monday but if you feel like you need to spend a few days here that's completely fine, after all you didn't loose your parents very long ago." She replies and I can tell that she's worried about me.

"I'm fine really, I'll be fine to start school on Monday, it'll help me take my mind off things." I assure her but in a way I'm also trying to assure myself. After we finish eating dinner I wash up while my grandmother goes to have a shower and go to bed. Once I'm finished washing everything up I close all the windows and make sure the front and back door are locked before I head up. I take a quick shower before I go to my room. I look out my window to see everything next door is peaceful. I quickly close my curtains and switch the light off before I get into bed and drift off to sleep.

I wake up early in the morning and I can't help but sigh. I just miss my parents so much. The funerals weren't very long ago as they were held very soon after their deaths. I force myself up and I make my bed. I get dressed into some jeans, a pink shirt with dark pink flower patterns on and pink ankle boots. I quickly brush my hair and grab some of the money I'd earned from the jobs I had when I was living with my parents. I go down stairs and leave a note in case my grandmother wakes up while I'm gone. After that I head out to the shops so I can do something to surprise her.

I walk until I reach a medium sized flower shop. I can't help but gasp as I enter. There's so many different flowers in here! The woman at the till laughs a little. "I see you like flowers?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yes I do, I don't suppose you have any part time jobs available here?" I ask. If I could get a part time job here it could make things slightly easier for me and my grandmother.

"Actually there is one, it's to work here Saturday afternoons and Sunday morning. The pay is very good as we get a lot of business in here." The woman replies. "I do take my shop very seriously however so prove to me now what you know about plants." The woman tells me with a smile. My eyes light up.

"Well I know a lot about plants, starting with flowers and with the roses and their meanings, each colour has a different meaning and sometimes there's also a different meaning depending on how many there are or what condition the flower is in and two different colours given together can make one meaning. A single red rose means 'I love you'..." And so on I went. I could tell the woman was listening to my every word.

"Well you've defiantly got the job if you want it and by the way my name is Lilia." Lilia tells me. I smile.

"I'd love the job thank you." I tell her. She smiles warmly at me.

"No problem you start Saturday as I'm already working, now I'm guessing that you may of come in here to buy something as well." Lilia says thoughtfully. I nod before I walk off to the seeds. I grab so many different seeds for so many different flowers as the garden doesn't have much. After paying I head back home to see my Grandmother up and in the living room.

"Did you have a good trip?" My grandmother asks me. I smile and nod.

"Yes I got so many seeds for the garden as well as a part time job at the flower shop, I'll be working Saturday afternoons and Sunday mornings starting this coming Saturday." I explain happily. I'm proud of myself for getting a job on my own.

"That's wonderful Flora!" My grandmother tells me as she gives me a small hug.

"Well I'm going to plant these seeds in the garden, I might be a while there are a lot." I tell her before I go upstairs and quickly change into some old trousers and an old T-shirt with some boots. I go into the garden and start planting all my seeds as well as looking after the garden. Once I've finished that I go back inside and wash my hands before eating a quick piece of toast.

"Oh Flora the neighbours are coming for dinner, their children won't be coming, they invited you to stay with their two children as you probably don't want to eat with us. They have a son your age and a young daughter." My grandmother tells me.

"No thank you grandma, I think I'll just stay here, don't worry I'll eat early and I'll probably stay in my room." I reply, I don't really want to be around strangers anyway.

"Okay, I'm going next door to tell them, you should get some proper dinner." My grandmother tells me before leaving to go next door. Once she's gone I cook myself some pasta which I eat with cheese before I clean up everything. As I go to head upstairs my grandmother returns but with the neighbours. A middle aged woman with long dark blue hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin as well as a middle aged man with messy black hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. I quickly go upstairs before my grandmother sees me, I know it's rude but I just really don't want to talking to strangers or anyone really right now.

"I was lucky." I mumble to myself before I grab some pyjamas from my room and head to the bathroom. I lock the door and close the curtains making sure I put my towel in here when I unpacked which luckily I did. I have a quick shower before getting into my pyjamas and brushing my hair and teeth. I then head back to my bedroom with my stuff and close the door behind me. I look out the window and sigh, I hope I can make at least one friend here as I haven't been able to at any of my other schools. I turn my bedroom light off and close the curtains before getting into bed.

 **(Lila's POV -Flora's Grandmother-)**

I sit with the neighbours at the table as we've just finished eating and washing up. "It's been so good to talk to you and the food was amazing." Aria comments. She's the woman with long dark blue hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin.

"Yes it's been wonderful, we hope that we can meet your granddaughter soon as well." Jackson adds. Jackson is Aria's husband and has messy black hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. They're our neighbours but their children aren't here.

"It's been wonderful to have you both here and you'll probably meet my granddaughter Flora soon but she's going through a very hard time for now. I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about what's happened to anyone including you're children." I tell them. They nod understanding.

"We won't say a word." They promise.

"Thank you, I'm just worried about how she'll settle in at school." I admit concerned.


	2. A New School

**A/N Thank you soniyamalik444 for your suggestion in the reviews which I will probably use but maybe edit it a little so I just wanted to give you credit for Helia's personality or most of it anyway.**

 **Chapter 2 - A new school  
** **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in the morning and I can't help but sigh. My first day at my new school. I don't bother having shower as I had one last night so instead I just get dressed, I put on a dark green skirt with a light pink top as well as some light pink boots. I grab my school bag with all my new books before I walk to school after saying goodbye to my Grandmother. I gasp as I arrive there. The school is huge! After a while I finally find the office and get my timetable and locker combination before the Headmaster and Headmistress want to see me. "So you must be Flora Linphea?" Headmistress Faragonda asks me. I nod.

"It's great to meet you, one of our best students is on their here now to show you around and help you find your classes and locker." Headmaster Saladin tells me, he's Headmistress Faragonda's husband and they're both the head of the school. Suddenly a boy my age comes into the office, he's got long midnight blue hair that almost seems black, pale skin and ice blue eyes. He reminds me of my neighbours from when I saw them last night.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." He apologizes. The Headmistress and Headmaster smile at him.

"Flora this is Helia, he'll be showing you around and so on as we explained, Helia this is Flora you two may now go." Headmistress Faragonda tells us. We nod and leave.

"So Flora what kind of stuff do you like?" Helia asks me creating a conversation as we begin to walk.

"Nature-" I start but he cuts me off.

"So you're a tree huger." Helia says. I roll my eyes and when I look up at him I see a teasing smile on his face. I know he's joking and just messing around but I don't like it as I was always bullied at my old schools and there were a lot of them.

"You know I think I can find my locker and my classes on my own." I tell him as I continue walking. He laughs and moves a bit closer to me.

"Oh don't be like that." Helia says as he nudges me a little but he's way stronger then me so I nearly fall but he catches me just before I do luckily. I shoot him a small glare and he gives me an apologetic look back. "Sorry I didn't expect you to be that light." He apologizes, well it's kind of an apology. I sigh.

"It's fine." I reply. After a quick tour of the school he shows me my locker.

"This is your locker it's actually quite close to some of my friend's lockers." He tells me. I nod."Can I please see your timetable?" Helia asks.

"Yeah here." I say as I hand him my timetable. He smiles as he scans over it with his eyes before handing it back to me.

"We have a lot of the same classes and you also have a lot of the same as my friends." Helia tells me before taking my hand in his much to my surprise and leading me to my first class which is Music. "This is your first class unfortunately for you I do not have music with you." Helia tells me.

"How unfortunate." I reply sarcastically. Helia laughs and takes my hand in his to my surprise.

"Well I shall see you later, you have break after this lesson as we spent the whole of first period on the tour." Helia tells me. I nod and pull my hand away embarrassed as no one has ever really held my hand before, including my parents when they were alive. Helia reaches for my hand again but I move it away so he can't grab it.

"Sorry Helia but I don't want to get involved in all the popular drama stuff, all the girls that have seen in that are in the music room probably want to kill me already for being close to and talking to the only single popular boy." I tell him. A look of shock appears on his face.

"How did you know that?" He asks me in shock as he hadn't said anything about him or his friends just the school.

"I guessed, I've been a lot of places and I can see some girls glaring at me from here. I'm guessing that you're in the popular group along with five other boys who are taken by cheerleaders and there are five of them in he group as well." I tell him. His jaw drops a little, I'm guessing I've got it right then. He slowly nods.

"Correct again." He tells me still shocked.

"Thank you Helia for showing me around but I need to go in now and you need to get to class yourself." I tell him snapping him out of his daze. He nods and walks off. I take a few deep breathes before walking into music.

"You must be the new student Flora Linphea, go and sit there next to Musa Melody." The teacher tells me. I nod and go and sit where she told me to next to a girl with long dark blue hair, fair skin and blue eyes that the teacher said is Musa Melody. She has a very musical name.

"Hey I'm Musa." Musa whispers quietly to me. I smile as I turn to face her.

"I'm Flora." I reply. Maybe I can actually make some friends here.

"To day you will be doing singing assessments, you'll be partnered up with the person next to you to sing a duet to the class, you have twenty minuets to work on it before we start preforming." The teacher tells us before she sits at her desk and starts using her computer.

"So we're partners." Musa tells me. I nod. "Are you able to sing?" She then asks me. I giggle and nod.

"Yeah I can sing, nothing special though. I'm assuming you're amazing but that's probably just because of you're musical name I'm assuming you come from a musical background." I says as I begin to ramble on a bit. We then work on the music and lyrics until our duet in finished but we didn't have time to practise. Soon everyone has preformed and it's our turn. We go to the front of the room and Musa starts the music.

 _(Give it up - Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies)_

 _-Musa-_

 _Someday I'll let you in  
_ _Treat you right  
_ _Drive you outta your mind  
_ _Oooh_

 _-Flora-_

 _You never met a chick like me_  
 _Burn so bright_  
 _I'm gonna make you blind_

 _-Both-_

 _Always want what you can't have_  
 _Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_  
 _Make you feel good_  
 _As I whip you_  
 _Into shape, ya boy_  
 _Let's get it started!_

 _Give it up_  
 _You can't win_  
 _Cause I know where you've been_  
 _Such a shame_  
 _You don't put up a fight_  
 _That's a game that we play_  
 _At the end of the night_  
 _It's the same old story_  
 _But you never get it right_  
 _Give it up_

 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby, baby_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby, baby_

 _-Musa-_

 _So stop trying to walk away_  
 _No you won't ever leave me behind_

 _-Flora-_

 _Noooo_

 _You better believe that I'm here to stay_

 _-Musa-_

 _That's right_

 _-Flora-_

 _Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_  
 _Ooooohh_

 _-Both-_

 _Look at me boy_  
 _'Cause I got you_  
 _Where I want you_  
 _Isn't it so exciting?_  
 _Wanna shake you_  
 _Wanna break you_  
 _Take a backseat boy_  
 _Cause now I'm driving_

 _Give it up_  
 _You can't win_  
 _Cause I know where you've been_  
 _Such a shame_  
 _You don't put up a fight_  
 _That's a game that we play_  
 _At the end of the night_  
 _It's the same old story_  
 _But you never get it right_  
 _Give it up_

 _-Flora-_

 _A oooh yeaaah_  
 _Ah oooho heeey_

-Musa-

 _Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

 _-Both-_

 _Come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby, baby_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby, baby_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby_  
 _If you are my baby_  
 _Then I'll make you crazy tonight_

 _Look at me boy_  
 _'Cause I got you_  
 _Where I want you_  
 _Isn't it so exciting?_  
 _Wanna shake you_  
 _When I break you_  
 _Take a backseat boy_  
 _Cause now I'm driving_

 _Give it up_  
 _You can't win_  
 _Cause I know where you've been_  
 _Such a shame_  
 _You don't put up a fight_  
 _That's a game that we play_  
 _At the end of the night_  
 _It's the same old story_  
 _But you never get it right_  
 _Give it up_  
 _Ohhhh_  
 _YEAH!_

The whole class clapped as we finished and me and Musa walked back to our seats. I kept my eyes closed for the whole thing, I just made that I thought I was going to be sick! "Flora you're a great singer." Musa tells me.

"Thanks and you're amazing yourself." I reply. Musa smiles at me.

"Thanks Flora but one thing, why did you keep your eyes closed?" Musa asks me curiously. I sigh as I look down slightly embarrassed.

"Well I have major stage fright I could barely preform even with my eyes closed." I reply as I continue looking at the floor.

"Flora don't be embarrassed everyone is afraid of something and I'm sure that you'll get over your fear at some point." Musa assures me. The bell rings for the end of the lesson and everyone packs up.

"I'll have all of your marks for the assessment the next lesson you're with me." The teacher tells us before dismissing us. I walk with Musa to my locker which is very close to her's, I get all my books for the two lessons I have after break, science and history. As large group of people approach which I'm assuming is the popular group, the four cheerleaders and Musa being there making five and the five jocks with Helia who makes six of them, I leave as the popular group has never been my thing in any of the schools I've been to before and I've been to a lot.

"Hey Flora where are you going?" I hear Helia call after me. I pretend that I don't hear him and I continue to walk down the crowded hallways. Once I'm outside and away from all the other people I check my timetable to see what room I'm in before sitting by a tree until the bell rings for the start of period three. I go to my next lesson which is science. Once I'm there I end up sitting next to a girl called Tecna who's sitting next to a boy called Timmy and on the other side of me is aBlonde boy named Sky.

"How are you liking the school so far?" Sky asks me.

"It's great I just need to get used to it." I reply.

"Don't worry soon it'll seem like you've been going here forever." Tecna tells me with a friendly smile.

"Hopefully." I mumble quietly. I'm not sure if any of them heard me or not.

 **A/N Sorry it took so long I've had so much work and so many late nights hopefully I'll be able to post more often, I'm sorry about the wait. Please leave your comments, thoughts etc in the reviews.**


	3. Friends?

**Chapter 3 - Friends?  
(Flora's POV)**

The bell goes for the end of science and the beginning of my next lesson which is history, there I end up sitting next to a girl called Aisha Andros, she's really nice and we become great friends throughout the lesson. Despite the fact that Aisha never said it I can tell that she's one of the cheerleaders like Tecna and Musa and I think she also hangs out with them along with the boys that I currently know which are Helia, Timmy and Sky because I can tell they're jocks. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Aisha asks me as the bell goes.

"Umm... I don't know, I don't usually hang out with the popular group or any group to be honest." I reply nervously. She looks a bit surprised.

"How did you know I was in the popular group?" She asks me confused.

"Lucky guess." I reply with a smirk. Aisha laughs and grabs my hand dragging me out of the room, I barely have enough time to grab my things first but I manage. She drags me to the cafeteria and to a table where all her friends are sitting. I groan quietly causing her to laugh.

"Everyone this is Flora she'll be sitting with us today." Aisha says and I can't help but sigh as I have no say in this whatsoever. "Come on lets get some food." Aisha says about to drag me to the line for food but I shake my head.

"No thanks I'm not very hungry right now." I reply. She nods as she goes to line up to get herself lunch.

"Flora why did you avoid us earlier on?" Helia asks me curiously. I sigh but I don't reply. "Flora?" Helia asks again.

"It doesn't matter, anyway are any of you going to introduce yourselves as I know some of you Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Helia, Sky and Aisha but not the rest of you." I say as I look at the rest of them slightly curiously.

"Well I'm Nabu." A boy with long brown hair in plaits, violet eyes and tan skin tells me. "I'm also Aisha's boyfriend." He adds. I just nod in reply. Aisha walks over and sits next to him as she gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm Bloom, Sky's girlfriend." A girl with fair skin, blue eyes and long ginger hair introduces herself, I then realize that she and Sky are holding hands. "Don't forget that he's mine." Bloom adds playfully as she lets go of his hand and wraps her arms around him instead causing all of us to laugh.

"Bloom don't be silly it's obvious that Flora and Helia are going to be together." A girl with long blonde hair, fair skin and hazel coloured eyes says, I shake my head a little and roll my eyes but I can't stop my cheeks from turning light pink. "Oh I'm Stella by the way." She then adds as she realizes she never introduced herself to me.

"I'm Brandon-" A boy with tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair starts but I cut him off.

"Don't tell me, you're Stella's boyfriend." I say stopping him. He nods.

"I'm Riven and sorry if I'm not as friendly as all the others." A boy with spiky magenta hair, violet eyes and fair skin tells me. Musa gently hits him and shoots his a small glare.

"Sorry about my boyfriend here, he can be like that." Musa apologizes to me before saying something quietly to Riven.

"I understand loosing a parent can have an effect like it has had on both of you." I tell them. Everyone turns to me with a look of shock.

"Who told her about what happened?" Musa asks obviously pissed. No one says anything.

"Calm down Musa no one told me but I can tell, I don't think anyone would be completely fine if they lost one of heir parents." I tell Musa. She just stares for a minuet or two before finally nodding in agreement to what I had just said. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Anyway changing the subject, how has everyone's day been so far?" Timmy asks trying to lighten the mood a little. Everyone nods as we all murmur replies. I sit in the only available seat which is between Helia and Aisha. We start a small conversation but it soon gets interrupted by a girl with fair skin, long pink hair and light green eyes.

"Hey you're in my seat so move." She snaps at me. I see the others rolling their eyes. I begin to get up but Aisha and Helia instantly pull me down. "Are you deaf! I told you to move!" She snaps harshly. I can't help but flinch a slight bit as she does. I feel someone take my hand in there's so I turn to see that it's Helia who's doing it. An amused smile comes across his face as he thinks of something, probably something to get rid of her.

"Crystal can you please stop harassing my girlfriend, it's her first day here and I want her to feel welcome." Helia says forcing an innocent smile on his face as he wraps an arm around me. My eyes widen slightly as a look of shock and horror appears on Crystal's face.

"What!" She shrieks loudly causing all of us to cover our ears and many others to turn to face our table obviously curious to see what's going on.

"Flora this is Crystal, Crystal this is Helia's girlfriend Flora." Musa introduces us nicely and I can see that she's trying hard not to laugh.

"Helia why are you going out with... with that!" Crystal exclaims as she motions to me. I look down in embarrassment knowing that everyone heard not just our table. I quickly glance up to see Crystal with a satisfied smirk on her face while everyone else is looking in shock. It's dead silent.

"I'm going out with Flora because she's absolutely gorgeous in every way possible." Helia replies as he pulls me closer to him, I can't help but blush a bit. Crystal stomps her foot in annoyance before storming off. Helia lifts my head up and smirks. "Looks like someone is blushing." He teases me playfully.

"S-shut up." I stutter causing everyone on our table to laugh as everyone else goes back to their own conversations as the drama is over. "Just let go of me." I tell Helia he smirks and lets go allowing me to sit up.

"Did you see Crystal's face when you said you and Flora were dating?" Stella asks before we all start laughing, even I laugh a little.

"Yeah, thanks for making me a new enemy on my first day, I don't even know who she is." I say making the first bit sarcastic. Helia smirks at me.

"You've guessed about most of us so I think you can guess about her." Helia tells me.

"Cheerleader, a popular girl for whatever reason I'm guessing bullying people as well and for some reason has a huge crush on Helia." I say getting revenge for what Helia did to get rid of her. The girls start laughing while Helia shoots me a look. He's not angry at me but I can tell he's surprised.

"You're completely right Flora." Sky tells me.

"She'll be trying to kill you now for the rest of your time here." Tecna adds jokingly but I don't doubt that she will. The others laugh a little but I don't as she probably will be. "Guys I wasn't actually joking I swear she's going to be in prison soon." Tecna tells all of us with a straight face, her voice dead serious. All the others fall silent as all of us our in deep thought about it. We all turn to watch Crystal with her friends or group or whatever. She's still obviously pissed about what happened and what Helia was saying I can tell by the way she's acting and how people are reacting to her as well as her facial expression. I'm dead.

"I know this is a sudden change of subject but girls I'm having a sleepover at my house and all of you are to come." Stella suddenly announces. All the girls nod in agreement. "That includes you Flora." Stella adds seeing that I didn't reply.

"Sorry Stella but I can't, I don't know where you live and even if I did I can't get there." I tell her apologetically. Stella smirks before laughing a little.

"I'm assuming you walk here?" Stella asks me. I nod. "I'll wait here while the others go home and get their stuff and you can quickly go home before meeting me back here and you can come home with me." Stella explains. I smile, I can't believe that she's willing to do that for me.

"Thanks Stella." I thank her. The rest of lunch flies by quickly and soon we're all in our next lessons. I have maths and I'm sitting between Helia and Aisha but unfortunately Crystal is sitting in front of me and I think she keeps slipping notes into my bag which is under the desk in front of my seat but no one else seems to notice. Who am I kidding I'm probably just being paranoid! Once maths is over I have my last lesson which is Art. We sit in twos. I'm next to Helia and I can see Stella and Brandon sitting together but they're at the other end of the classroom.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other during lessons." Helia tells me playfully. Deciding to mess with him a little I sigh.

"Oh great just my luck." I say sarcastically but in the end I can't keep a straight face and we both end up laughing. The teacher says some stuff before letting us get on with our work, we have to paint a picture of a natural environment basically. Me and Helia finish around the same time before most other people and our work is fantastic if I do say so myself.

"Flora." Helia says gently. I nod as I turn to face him and as I do he paints a small dot on the side of my cheek in green which is barely visible luckily for him. I roll my eyes and paint a small dot in red on his hand but it's slightly bigger then the one he did on my face because I only put it on his hand. Before we can do any more the teacher begins talking once again saying everyone who hasn't finished will have to complete it for homework but it's fine for me and Helia since we've already finished. Once art is finished Helia goes with Brandon saying they have football practise while I quickly run home. I tall my grandmother what's happening before grabbing clothes for school tomorrow and pyjamas as well as everything I need before running back to school with my stuff.

"You were quick." Stella tells me as I reach her. I laugh.

"No I wasn't but you were too busy making out with Brandon to realize when I left." I tell her causing her to blush a fade pink. I then go with her in her own car as she drives to her house which isn't really a house as it's more like a mansion! "Wow!" Is the only thing I can say once we get there much to Stella's amusement.

 **A/N Sorry it took me so long to post I'll try and be more organised and get the next chapter posted sooner but I'm sorry if I don't I just have a lot to do especially with my audition for a play coming up any time from Monday! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. A Sleepover

**Chapter 4 - A Sleepover  
(Flora's POV)**

Stella shows me around the second floor of her house which is her floor, her parents are rich and she has one younger sister who has the whole third floor and her parents have the fourth one. On her floor there is her bedroom which is huge, a bathroom, a mini cinema, a kitchen, a hole room for her wardrobe and her own party room. Stella then introduces me to her younger sister Summer who's eight, she has long ginger hair, golden eyes and fair skin and then introduces me to her parents Luna and Radius. "That's about everything." Stella tells me as we go back to her room.

"We're here." Bloom announces as the rest of the girls suddenly walk into the room with their bags.

"It's about time it took you long enough, I've already shown Flora around my floor and introduced her to my parents and my little sister." Stella says with her hands on her hips causing all of us to laugh a little. "Come on we've wasted enough time already, everyone get into your pyjamas." Stella orders us. We all open up our bags and get into our pyjamas before sitting in a small circle on the floor in the middle of the room.

"So what now?" I ask awkwardly.

"How about we go into Stella's kitchen and we can all cook some stuff to eat in here later on." Musa suggests. We all nod in agreement and go to Stella's kitchen.

"Me and Bloom will work on making pizza, Musa, Stella and Tecna you three can make loads of cupcakes and Flora as I don't know what you like cooking you can choose if you want to help make pizza or cupcakes or just make something on your own." Aisha says. The girls split off into their groups to cook.

"I think I'll just make something on my own." I tell them. They nod and start to get ingredients out for themselves. It's not that I don't want to get involved and help them it's just I'm used to cooking alone as I've always had to cook for myself. I get the ingredients I need out and make some chocolate chip cookies, some with milk chocolate chips, some with white chocolate chips and some with both. I put them in the oven and can't help but notice that everyone else is still cooking so I make some brownies as well and by the time they're in the oven the others are putting the pizzas and cupcakes in the oven as well.

"What did you cook Flo?" Tecna asks me as she continues tidying up.

"I cooked some cookies and some brownies." I reply as I finish tidying up my area and go to help the others tidy up. Once we're finished tidying up we take our now cooked food out. We put the cupcakes in the fridge to reduce the time they need to cool down while we put the pizza, brownies and cookies on some plates. After a few minuets the cupcakes have cooled down so we take them out of the fridge and put them onto some plates before we all ice them. We tidy away the last few things once we're finished before we all just stare at all the food we've just made.

"Come on lets get all of this into Stella's room, the sooner we do that the sooner we can start eating." Musa tells us enthusiastically as she takes a few plates and takes them to Stella's room. We all do the same and pick up some plates ourselves and take them to Stella's room until all the food is in there. We all sit there in a circle with the food in the middle.

"This is way too much food for the five of us." Stella comments. I tense up a little. I know she didn't mean it but I can't help but be hurt by what she just said, she forgot about me. Oh well I'm used to it, at all my old schools people would only notice me when they were bullying me or when I was being bullied by someone else or embarrassed by teachers, anything like that which could be used against me basically.

"Stella the five of us!" Aisha says to Stella pointing out the obvious mistake that she had made. Stella gasps.

"Oh my God Flora I'm so sorry I just forgot, after all we did just meet you today and you kind of just became part of our group." Stella apologizes to me. I smile at her.

"It's fine Stella really." I assure her. "Besides there is way too much food for all of us anyway and as your floor is so big I bet we could invite the guys over to join in with our sleepover in a bit as long as we can keep the pizzas warm." I suggests. The girls' eyes light up at the thought of being with the boys for the night and I can't help but giggle as I watch them daydreaming for a few minuets before snapping out of it one by one.

"That's a great idea." Tecna agrees.

"Me and Stella will quickly put the pizzas some place to keep them warm while you all move the rest of the food out of the way we need to get ready before the boys see us." Bloom says as she and Stella start moving the pizzas. The rest of us move the rest of the food out of the way and soon Bloom and Stella return with a lot of stuff just for our hair.

Stella does Bloom's hair, she does a plait coming from the front of one side of her hair that wraps around her head, gradually going down. Bloom then does Stella's hair, she does a feather braid in Stella's hair.

Musa does Tecna's hair, she doesn't style it as she can't do much with Tecna's hair because of the length but she does use accessories. She carefully puts in three clips next to each other that don't actually hold any of her hair back they're just there for decoration. She uses three green triangle clips that are different sizes much to Tecna's delight. Tecna then does Musa's hair. She puts it in a side bun with a music note hair pins to hold it in place.

I do Aisha's hair. I tie it up in bunches and use non permanent blue hair spray which I use for colour on some of her hair. "Now I do your hair Flora." Aisha tells me. I shake my head.

"No I'm fine." I reply. Aisha laughs.

"Come on Flora please." Aisha begs. I really can't be bothered to argue so I nod giving in to her. She smiles. After a while I'm finally able to see my hair. She did a waterfall braid around my head and roughly curled the bottom parts.

"Thanks Aisha it looks amazing." I thank her. she smiles warmly at me.

"We all look amazing!" Stella comments as she looks around at each of us. "Oh I've called all the guys all six of them will be here, Helia's coming this time so we can set him up with you Flora." Stella then explains to us. I can't help but blush a light shade of pink.

"N-no Stella I hardly know him, don't get any ideas we just met today." I tell her not liking where this is going very much. All the girls start laughing and I can't help but laugh a little myself.

"Flora you just met all of us today." Tecna points out. I nod. It's true but it's different because they want to set me and Helia up and I can't go out with someone that I've only known for a day after all I at least ant to know something about him other then his name as that's all I really know honestly.

"Come on we need to quickly tidy all our hair stuff away, the guys will be here soon." Bloom points out. Straight away we all start to tidy up and it isn't long before we're finished. Musa and Aisha then go and bring the pizzas back in while the rest of us get the food out and we finish just in time because once we're done the boys arrive. They walk in with one bag each as well as their school bags and sit down with us on the floor.

"Whoa how much food did you girls make?" Brandon asks as he stares at all the junk food we cooked. We all laugh.

"We got a little bit carried away." Musa replies.

"A little bit?" Timmy asks as he raises an eyebrow at us all.

"Well are you going to help us eat it or not?" Aisha asks as she takes a piece of pizza and bites a bit off. All the boys move closer to their girlfriends while me and Helia sit together awkwardly.

"Did you girls do each other's hair?" Nabu asks as he notices Aisha's hair. That's when all the guys notice our hair.

"You've only just realized?!" Stella asks shocked and slightly annoyed that the guys didn't notice. None of the guys say anything as shoots each of them a glare. By he end of it she suddenly bursts out laughing. "Y-you should... of s-s-seen your faces!" She laughs at the boys causing all of us to start laughing.

"Come on looking at all of this food is making me hungry, let's start eating!" Sky says as he starts to eat some pizza. We all start eating before cleaning the empty plates up and leaving the plates with food on so we can eat the rest later. After a while of talking and laughing while we mess around we all set up some air mattresses around Stella's room but we only have six so we're all sharing as it's not fair for anyone to sleep in a bed while the rest of us aren't. We're sharing in couples. Aisha and Nabu, Stella and Brandon, Bloom and Sky, Tecna and Timmy, Musa and Riven and as me and Helia are the only ones left, we're sharing despite the fact that we're not dating.

"Boys go and get changed." Tecna tells them. All the guys leave the room before coming back a few minuets later in their pyjamas. We put on some movies on Stella's big TV. We watch a comedy movie, a romantic movie, a Disney movie, a action movie and by the time the action movie is finished everyone has fallen asleep one by one, well maybe two by two. Now it's just me, Helia, Musa and Riven awake.

"Can I pick a movie now?" Musa begs as she gives us the puppy dog eyes, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah sure." Riven agrees not really caring much about what film is on.

"Okay but don't make it too bad." Helia replies. I wonder what he means when he said not to make it too bad. I nod hesitantly and Musa grins as she takes a DVD from her bag and puts it on. "Do you like horror movies?" Helia asks me. I shake my head. "Lie down and try and go to sleep, Musa loves horror movies." Helia tells me. Hesitantly I lay down next to him as he pulls the blanket over us both.

"What film is it?" Riven asks Musa as she lays back down with him.

"It's called 'Stitches' it's a eighteen." Musa replies casually. I can't help but tense up a little although I relax as I feel Helia gently take my hand in his and rub the back of my hand gently with his thumb.

 **A/N** **I got this chapter done faster then I thought I would. I can't remember how old I made them so they're eighteen now and I put that it was a eighteen because there's more then one movies called stitches just so you don't get mixed up (this one isn't about a clown) anyway thank you for all your reviews which I love reading and for those of you who have asked me this I make Musa like horror movies and stuff because when Winx club first came out she was a tomboy and she admitted it so I still like to have elements of that in my stories. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter and I'll post as soon as I can.**


	5. Drama

**Chapter 5 - Drama!  
(Helia's POV)**

I lay with Flora as the horror movie Musa put on starts. Once it starts to become gruesome and scary I can tell Flora is getting frightened but she isn't saying or doing anything, she doesn't even look away. It's as soon as someone gets murdered that she freaks out a little. She quickly hits the pause button and we all turn to face her. Her face is pale as she gets up ready to leave. "Sorry." She mumbles apologetically as she leaves.

"I'm going to go and see if she's okay, she should of said that she didn't like horror movies, she probably just got scared." Musa says before leaving the room to go after Flora.

"Should I leave it on for when they come back or put a different film on?" Riven asks me as he sits up ready to get a different film if I say yes.

"No just leave it for now we'll see if she's okay first and then we'll decide to change it or to leave it on." I reply as I shake my head. Riven just nods as he lays down waiting for Musa and Flora to come back. Just then Musa walks back in but Flora isn't with her.

"Riven surprisingly I think you'd be helpful in this situation." Musa says as she enters the room and walks over to Riven, she takes his hand in hers and helps him to his feet. He looks surprised.

"Musa what's happened?" Riven asks firmly but I can tell he's confused as I am. I get to my feet as I'm going to go with them to see if she's okay. Musa sighs knowing that she's going to have to answer his question and I'm guessing that the answer isn't good.

"As if I didn't feel bad enough for scaring her by putting on a horror movie her dad was murdered about a week before she moved here and she had to watch it happen." Musa replies sadly. Well that defiantly explains why she freaked out when someone got murdered in the film. Me and Riven then follow Musa to the kitchen where Flora is. She's standing by the window silently as she tries to calm herself but it's not working. "Flora?" Musa asks gently as we approach her.

"Yeah?" Flora replies quietly after a few seconds of silence.

"Are you okay?" Musa asks her gently. Flora nods as she turns to face us. Her face is pale and her eyes are red and a bit swollen. Riven then surprises us all by gently hugging her.

"Did Musa tell you both?" Flora asks. We nod. "Can you please not tell anyone about this then including the others?" Flora asks.

"We won't tell anyone." I assure her as Musa and Riven and in agreement. She gives me a small smile.

"Thanks." She thanks us.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Musa asks. Flora shakes her head.

"No thanks, lets just go back and finish watching the film." Flora says as well all give her worried looks about her watching the rest of the film. "It's fine I didn't mean I'd watch it I meant you three should watch it while I look away." She explains before walking back into Stella's room before we can reply. We follow her and when we're back there Musa and Riven lay down watching the film while I lay down with Flora.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask quietly as I look down at her. She's facing towards me so she can't see the TV. She nods slowly. I can hear thee sound of the film as it's playing so I gently pull Flora a bit closer. She looks up at me slightly confused.

"Aren't you going to watch it?" She asks me confused. I shake my head.

"Horror movies don't really bother me but they're not my favourite, I don't really like them very much." I explain. She nods. One of the characters in the film screams causing Flora to tense up even though she's not actually watching it. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest with a grin plastered on my face. "You comfy?" I ask her teasingly. I look down to see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and I can't help but smile. She nods and tenses up as someone screams on the film again. I look to see Musa and Riven are fast asleep. "Do you want to watch something else?" I ask her.

"What about Musa and Riven aren't they watching this?" She asks me obviously confused.

"They're both asleep." I reply as I lean over and grab the TV remote. Neither of them move and I know that if either of the were awake at least one of them would of done something. "What do you want to watch?" I ask her as I turn the horror movie off and put it back in the case and in Musa's bag.

"I don't mind." She replies quietly. "Maybe we shouldn't watch a film and just try to sleep." She then suggests. I nod as I turn to TV off and lay down with her. I pull the blanket over us as she's falls asleep. I stare down at her while she sleeps and I smile. Despite knowing her for such a short amount of time I think I'm falling for her! With that I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning to see al the others are still asleep. I realize that me and Helia are cuddled up to each other and I can't help but blush as I carefully slide out of his arms. I grab the clothes I packed for today and go into the bathroom and get changed, I also fix my hair but keep it in the same style. I then go into the kitchen. I'll make the others some breakfast as I have loads of time. I cook a load of pancakes and by the time I've finished I hear shouting as they all rush around from in Stella's room trying to get ready. "Breakfast?" I ask them with an amused grin as they all rush into the kitchen.

"You made breakfast?" Stella asks surprised. I nod as they all get plates out. We all quickly eat before washing up and getting our things packed. After that we all go to school. Classes are boring and everything is fine until lunch. I'm on my way to go and sit with the others when someone roughly pulls me away to a dark part between two walls, no one ever walks down here.

"Hello Flora." I hear Crystal's familiar voice say with a tone that sends shivers up my spine. I turn to face her. She's standing there with along with a girl with fair skin, long dark blue hair and brown eyes with glasses. I think one of the girls told me her name it Mitzi. There's one more girl. She has fair skin, long blonde hair and golden eyes I remember that her name is Diaspro.

"What do you three want?" I ask keeping my slight fear out of my voice. The three of them laugh.

"You should know by now, no one gets away with humiliating Crystal in front of everyone you should know that your actions have consequences." Mitzi tells me as she takes me by surprise by pushing me up against the wall harshly. I hit the wall before falling to the ground in pain.

"Everyone especially the three of us have been trying to get one of those boys and it's not fair that you just show up out of no where and instantly get one of the boys that every girl has been desperate for." Diaspro adds as she kicks my stomach with a great amount of force. I force myself not to make a sound, I don't want to show that I'm in pain.

"Just know we're only doing what everyone else wants to do so don't blame us for the fact that no one really likes you, not even those girls you hang around with you should hear how they talk about you behind your back." Crystal laughs. She has to be lying! I mean they're my friends right? They continue to beat me up for what seems like forever but is really about three quarters of an hour so 45 minuets. Lunch is only an hour so they leave me here bleeding alone and in pain but after a few minuets I just pass out.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

We all meet up at our table once more. "What are we going to do? We have 15 minuets left and none of us have found Flora yet! I hope she's okay." I say panicking about my friend. What if she isn't okay? I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see my boyfriend, Nabu. He pulls me into a gently hug.

"Don't worry Aisha, I'm sure we'll find her soon." Nabu assures me. I hesitantly nod still very worried about her.

"I'm in the same class as her for next period, Aisha you have a free period so you can look for her and we'll all meet at our lockers after next period and say any news, if we still don't find her anywhere we'll ask at the office and continue looking for her if we need to." Helia tells us. We all nod in agreement and go our separate ways. I walk around for a bit searching for Flora in the places I can think off. I look in a few of the classrooms, the bathrooms, the field I even check the cupboards but there's no sign of her.

"Looking for someone?" I hear one of mine and girls' enemies, Diaspro ask me.

"Yes I am so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone so I could find my friend." I reply as I send her a glare. She laughs a terrible high pitched laugh that is obviously fake and it hurts my ears a lot. I roll my eyes at the fake blonde about to turn away when she says something interesting.

"Ahh, let me guess you're looking for the good for nothing brunette, you're a bit to late as she's already learnt her lesson and now she should know where she stands." Diaspro tells me with an evil grin on her face.

"Where's Flora Diaspro?" I ask her as I quickly walk over to her ready to hurt her if she's hurt my friend!

"You could of just asked in the first place you know!" She laughs but stops as I send her a death glare. "God you're no fun, I won't tell you where she is but I'll give you a hint, the last time I saw her she was where no one goes, between two walls near the science block." Diaspro tells me before walking off. The sound of her heels echoing through the basically empty hallways. I gasp realizing where she is. I run outside to the side of the science block between two walls and sure enough she's there. She's past out and bleeding, she's obviously been beaten up badly. The rain continues falling on her body making it worse.

"Help!" I scream as there's no way I'm going to be able to help her on my own. I just hope someone heard.

 **A/N I guess it's kind of a cliff hanger, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all you're reviews so far. I hope you liked the drama in this chapter as well.**


	6. Neighbours

**Chapter 6 - Neighbours  
(Aisha's POV)**

It's not long until I hear people running towards us. I feel someone gently pull me back and I turn to see Nabu. He's there along with a teacher and Brandon, they were probably in the classroom nearest to us. "Oh God." I hear Brandon whisper before picking up Flora.

"What happened?" The teacher demands. I start to tear up as Nabu pulls me close to him.

"I don't know we were all looking for her at lunch but we didn't think anything serious had happened and decided if she didn't show up this period we'd ask at the office but I continued to look for her as I have a free period now and I just found her like this so I called for help." I explain quickly. No one says anything as a small groan comes from Flora.

"Get her to the nurse's office, I won't make you two come back to class as you probably need to stay with your friend but if you find out who did this or anything like that you need to tell someone immediately." The teacher tells us. We all nod and rush to the nurse's office with Brandon carrying Flora and me carrying her bag which was next to her.

"Oh my! Lay her down there." Ofelia the school nurse tells us as we enter. Brandon lays her down on the bed in the room and Flora starts to wake up. "Do you remember what happened?" Ofelia asks Flora gently as she grabs some stuff to use to treat her. She slowly nods. "One of you go and get the Headmistress and Headmaster." Ofelia says turning to us.

"I'll go." Nabu says before quickly leaving to go and find Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin.

"Do you remember who did it?" Ofelia asks Flora gently as she starts to clean her up. Flora looks hesitant before she slowly shakes her head but I can tell that she's lying and I think Ofelia can as well but she doesn't say anything. "You two need to leave so I can treat her, can you tell the Headmaster and Headmistress that they need to wait outside as well." Ofelia says. We nod and leave the room making sure to close the door behind us. After a few minutes Nabu arrives with Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin.

"What's happened?" Headmaster Saladin asks us.

"Flora has been beaten up and she's in there, nurse Ofelia told us to wait outside so she can treat her and no one can go in until she says so." I explain nervously. I hope Flora is okay. I'll have to ask her if Diaspro had something to do with it because I think she did but I don't think she was the only one. Headmaster Saladin and Headmistress Faragonda exchange worried looks while Nabu pulls me into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry she'll be okay, do they know who did it?" Nabu asks me gently. I shake my head.

"She says she can't remember but I think she's lying, I also think Diaspro had something to do with it because she was the one who basically told me where Flora was." I reply. Nabu lets go off me and look down at me giving me a look saying that it'll be okay I nod as we wait for about ten more minutes maybe more until Ofelia finally comes out.

"I've treated her the best I can and someone is on their way to pick her up. She was lucky she was found when she was because otherwise she would probably have to be in hospital." Ofelia says as we all enter the room. Flora's lying on the bed with a few blankets over her as she was lying in the rain for a while, she's awake and she's probably covered in bandages but I can't see.

"You need to tell us what happened dear, it's important so we can do something about it so we can make sure it doesn't happen to you again or to anyone else." Headmistress Faragonda tells her gently as she closes the door after we've all entered.

"Three girls from this school beat me up." Flora tells her quietly. "I don't want them to be expelled though or anything like that." She adds. Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin both sigh.

"We promise that they won't be expelled and that we won't do anything worse however we will have to give them a punishment of some sort but it's very important that we know who the three girls are." Headmaster Saladin tells her. She sighs as she looks down. She tries to sit up but Brandon is quick to stop her knowing she could hurt herself.

"The three girls were Crystal, Mitzi and Diaspro." Flora tells them quietly. I knew it! I knew that Diaspro had something to do with this!

"Flora someone is here to pick you up, I'll help you to the car." Ofelia tells Flora as she helps her up. Sure enough when Flora gets up she has a lot of bandages wrapped around her. Flora grabs her bag which I'd left on the floor for her and goes outside with Ofelia.

"You three go and get anyone who you think could know why they beat Flora up and bring them all to our office along with yourselves and after speaking to them we'll go and get Crystal, Mitz and Diaspro." Headmistress Faragonda tells us. We nod and go off to get the rest of our group as they're the only people Flora really knows and hangs out with.

 **(Flora's POV)**

My Grandmother drives me home and once she's parked the car she helps me out and into the house while I carry my stuff inside. "The neighbours were going to spend a few nights here as I had something very important to do with them and you were going to be staying over at their house with their two children but it's fine if you don't want to after what's happened." My grandmother tells me as I sit on the sofa.

"No it's fine I'll go over to their's, it's really no problem after all if there are any problems I can just come back here or call one of my friends." I assure her. She smiles at me. I manage to get upstairs and I pack some stuff for a few nights and get changed into some dry and clean clothes. When I come back downstairs I see the neighbours.

"Hello you must be Flora, I'm Aria." Say the woman with long dark blue hair, fair skin and dark brown eyes. I smile politely at her. She seems nice.

"I'm Jackson, we've heard a lot about you from your grandmother." The man with messy black hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes tells me. I nod as I sit down.

"As you both already know I'm Flora, it's nice to meet you both." I say politely. We talk for a while before they help me to their place and help me take my bags as my grandmother had already explained to them what happened to me at school.

"Flora you just make yourself at home here, my son can let himself and his sister in, they shouldn't be long and we'll be at your house for a few days we'll tell you when we're leaving." Aria tells me. I smile and nod before she leaves, locking the door behind her. I sit in silence for a few minutes before I lay down and fall asleep on the sofa.

I feel something warm over me as I wake up and I can also hear some music from a film. I open my eyes to see a little girl with pale skin, blue eyes and long dark blue hair sitting on the floor watching the TV. I try to sit up but it hurts to move so I stop. "Looks like we're neighbours." A familiar voice says amusedly. I look up to see Helia walking in.

"Great." I say unenthusiastically. He laughs and sits down next to me. I look at the blanket which he probably put over me and I let out a small sigh.

"You okay?" He asks me. I nod as he helps me sit up. The younger girl gets up and sits between us.

"Hi I'm Macy." She introduces herself as she gives me a friendly smile. I smile back down at her. She really does look a lot like Helia, actually she basically is the younger female version of Helia. They both look a lot like their parents. I feel stupid for not realizing it earlier.

"Hi Macy, I'm Flora." I introduce myself to her. She looks me up and down quickly before turning to Helia.

"Is Flora your girlfriend?" Macy asks Helia curiously. Both mine and Helia's eyes widen at her question. Helia shakes his head.

"No Macy, Flora isn't my girlfriend we're just friends and she just happens to be our new neighbour." Helia explains to his younger sister. She sighs but then smirks obviously thinking of something or remembering something. I'm slightly nervous about what's going through her mind right now.

"If Flora isn't your girlfriend why do you-" She starts but is cut off by Helia putting a hand over her mouth. I let out a small laugh but I'm curious about what Macy was going to say and why Helia didn't want her to say it out loud.

"I think we should watch a movie." Helia says changing the subject. I laugh as he takes his hand away from Macy's mouth. She crosses her arms but smirks.

"Yeah you two should do that, I'm going to go to my room while you two watch a movie." Macy says before running upstairs. I laugh as I watch her running quickly up the stairs so we'll be alone. Helia laughs as he shakes his head and lays down on the sofa before pulling me down with him. I flinch a little bit because of my injuries.

"Sorry Flora I forgot." Helia apologizes. I smile at him.

"It's fine." I assure him. We lay together for a while until he gets up.

"As my parents are staying at your place I better start cooking dinner, anything I need to know before I do?" Helia asks me.

"I'm a vegetarian." I reply as I stare up at him not bothering to sit up. He laughs and nods as he walks to the kitchen. Macy suddenly runs down the stairs and sits on the sofa with me with an amused grin plastered over her face. She giggles as she looks at me.

"I thought you two were going to watch a movie not lay there cuddling." She jokes as she raises an eyebrow. We both laugh.

"Macy you shouldn't be watching us." I tell her. She giggles about to get up but I quickly sit up and grab her. "Do you want to go and play outside while your brother is cooking dinner?" I ask her. She laughs and nods her head before we both get up and put some shoes on before running into the garden. We bounce on their trampoline and play on the swings for a while before laying down on the grass and watching the clouds.

"My Grandma and Granddad from my mum's side run your school but Helia said our other grandparents are up there." Macy tells me as she stares up at the sky. I turn to her and smile.

"Well he's right about that." I reply knowing what he would of meant when he said that.

 **A/N I'm pleased with myself for posting this so soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and post as soon as possible!**


	7. Getting to Know each other

**A/N For whoever pointed out that she went on the trampoline while being seriously injured I kind of forgot she was seriously injured when I wrote that as I write each chapter over a period of time so thank you for pointing out my mistake and lets just pretend she didn't do much on the trampoline XD**

 **Chapter 7 - Getting to know each other  
(Flora's POV)**

After a few more minutes Helia comes outside and calls the two of us inside. He helps us up off the grass and we all walk inside together. As soon as we walk into the house all the different scents of the food hit me just making me hungrier. Me and Macy sit at the table while Helia brings in food for the three of us. My eyes widen at what he's cooked. He cooked noddles with a some vegetarian sauce and different types of vegetables. "It looks and smells delicious." I comment as he sets the food down.

"I hope so, I spent a lot of time cooking this while you were having fun in the garden." Helia replies with a smirk. We laugh as we all begin eating and I have to admit that Helia is actually a really good cook! The three of us laugh, talk and joke around as we eat. Once we've finished eating Macy goes upstairs to have her bath while me and Helia wash everything up. Once we've finished I go back into the living room and lay on the sofa.

"I'm so tired." I mumble as I close my eyes ready to go to sleep. I feel something under me and I'm suddenly lifted up. My eyes open in shock only to see Helia looking down at me with a small smile on his face. I look at him confused but he only laughs.

"Flora you can't sleep down here." He tell me as he carries me upstairs. I let out a small groan causing him to laugh again. I hear a door being opened and a few seconds later I'm laid down on a bed. I look around at the room, it's a basic room with cream walls and cream carpet as well as a wardrobe, bed, draws, mirror, bedside table and dressing table.

"Is this where I'll be sleeping?" I ask him sleepily. Helia sits on the edge of the bed and nods as he looks down at me.

"Yes, you should probably have a bath or shower before you go to sleep though." He replies. I notice he's already brought my stuff up. I nod as he leaves. I grab my towel and some pyjamas before heading into the bathroom. After a quick shower I get dry and dressed before heading back into my room. I stop just before I get into bed as I realize I need to do something with my injuries. I walk out and I enter the room opposite mine only to see Macy.

"Oh sorry Macy, where's Helia's room?" I ask her politely. She looks up at me and smiles. She's in her bead and her room is dark but I can still tell it's her. She must be trying to go to sleep.

"It's okay his room is next to mine." She replies.

"Thank you Macy." I thank her before I close the door behind me and go to the room next to her's. I gently knock on the door.

"You can come in Flora." He tells me. I slowly push his door open and walk in. I close it behind me. I sigh realizing he's on the phone. "I'll call you back in a minute." He says into the phone before hanging up. He motions for me to come towards him so I do."You okay?" He asks me. I nod looking down feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah I just need your help with something quickly." I reply quietly still looking down.

"What do you need help with?" Helia asks me.

"I just need help to wrap the bandages around my injuries." I reply quietly. Helia gets up and leaves, returning a few minutes later with a first aid box and a lot of bandages.

"Show me." He tells me gently. I tense up a bit not really wanting to but I still slowly lift up my shirt to show my stomach. I see Helia staring so I move his chin up so he's facing me.

"Helia please just don't look." I beg him as I quickly glance at my stomach. There's a few deep, nasty cuts as well as a big blue and purple bruise. Helia gives my hand a reassuring squeeze seeing that I'm a bit upset and embarrassed.

"This might hurt a little but it's important that I do it." Helia warns me as he pushes me down so I'm laying on his bed, he takes something from the box and starts to clean the wounds causing me to gasp from the painful burning feeling. After a while he finally wraps a bandage around my stomach but I can still feel he burning pain.

"Did you have to do that?" I ask him feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah I did, sorry Flora but I needed to disinfect it. I know that nurse Ofelia probably did it at school or at least cleaned them but just in case." Helia replies as he brushes a bit of my hair out of my face. "You need to show me your other injuries just in case." Helia tells me. I sigh giving in as I let him do the same to all the injuries on my legs and arms, there was even one on my head! Some hurt more than others.

"I think that's it." I lie. He eyes me suspiciously before picking me up and turning me over so I'm laying on my stomach quickly. I groan a little knoing her must have figured it out. He lifts the back of my shirt up and starts to treat my injuries.

"Flora you should of told Ofelia about these as there is no way she knew about them because nothing has been done to them." Helia tells me. Once he's finished I allow him to turn my back over onto my back. I look up at him to see he looks very angry. I try to sit up but I gasp because of the pain and force myself to lay back down. "Flora don't try and move just rest." Helia tells me.

"Why are you angry?" I ask him confused. I hope I haven't done anything. He pulls back the duvet and moves me into the bed before wrapping the duvet round me.

"I'm just angry at Crystal, Mitzi and Diaspro for doing this to you, they had no reason whatsoever for doing this." Helia replies. I sigh and try to sit up again but Helia is quick to stop me before I even have the chance to try. "Flora I just told you not to try and move it'll hurt more you just need to go to sleep. Helia tells me firmly.

"What about you though after all this is your bedroom?" I ask not wanting to put him in an awkward or uncomfortable position. He smiles gently at me and I can see that he's calmed down now.

"Don't worry I'll figure something else, worst case I can just carry you back to your room or sleep in there." Helia replies. I open my mouth to argue but I stop when he switches the light off. I feel him lay down next to me. I can't help but smile. "Now go to sleep." He tells me gently. I just nod and let myself drift off to sleep next to him.

 **(Helia's POV)**

After a while I get up and leave Flora not wanting to disturb her or wake her up by moving her. I go into the guest room where she should be staying and I go to sleep in the bed in there.

I wake up feeling someone gently shaking me. I open my eyes to see Macy looking at me worriedly. "Macy what's wrong?" I ask her worried as I sit up.

"Sorry for waking you up so late but there's noises coming from your room and I don't know what they are." Macy says and I can tell she's scared. I quickly get to my feet and take her hand in mine. It better not be bad because Flora is in there.

"I'm sure it's okay come on I'll prove it, we'll go and see what it is now." I tell her as I lead her to my room. I push open the door and we both see Flora thrashing around in the bed letting out groans. She's having a nightmare. Macy looks up at me worried. "Don't worry Macy, you go back to bed and I'll sort Flora out, she's just having a nightmare." I tell her gently. Macy nods as she lets go of my hand.

"Okay." She replies as she leaves and goes back to her room. I close the door after she's left and I slowly make my way over to Flora. I sit on the edge of the bed next to her and gently shake her awake. She wakes with a start and instantly sits bolt upright panicking.

"Flora." I say gently as I reach out my hand and place it on her shoulder. She quickly shakes it off as she tries to move away. I quickly grab her and pull her into my arms. "Calm down Flora it's just me, you were having a nightmare." I whisper gently in her ear. She just stays still not moving or even making a sound. We just stay like it for a few minutes before I finally let go of her.

"Um... uh thanks." She thanks me embarrassed.

"You're welcome." I reply as I let out a small laugh. I gently push her back down so she's laying down. "Now go back to sleep." I tell her playfully as I stand up.

"Uh Helia..." She starts nervously. I turn back to face her. "Never mind." She then quickly tells me before turning over. I raise an eyebrow before going to turn the light off. Once I have I return back to the bed and sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What is it?" I ask her. She turns back to face me so I'm just able to see her face through the dark.

"Can you stay with me?" She asks quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. I get in the bed next to her.

"You could of just asked in the first place." I tell her playfully as I move a little closer to her. It's not long before she falls asleep again. I fall asleep soon after.

I wake up in the morning to see my mum standing above me. "Helia get up and ready or you're going to be late for school, you need to drop Macy off as well and make sure not to disturb Flora as she's staying here because of what happened to her yesterday." My mum tells me. I nod as I get up and watch her leave. I go into the bathroom and quickly get ready before leaving with Macy.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up alone in Helia's room. I quickly sit up but gasp in pain because of my injuries. I lay back down as I feel my heart pounding in my chest. After a few minutes Helia's dad, Jackson walks in. "Hey Flora I just came to check on you." He greets me seeing that I'm awake. "How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Good thanks I just still hurt a lot from what happened yesterday especially my head." I reply as I massage my head gently.

"It will heal with time luckily and don't try and do too much, you don't want to make it worse." Jackson tells me. I nod as I watch him leave.

 **A/N Finally finished it. I'm sorry I took so long but I've got injured a lot myself lately. My knees are bruised, I've strained the ligaments in my shoulder, possibly broken my finger, sprained my ankle, pulled a muscle in my leg and I have a black eye to top it off. I'm really clumsy so if I hadn't of fallen down the stairs, got hit by a football etc this probably would of been finished a little sooner. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for such a long note.**


	8. Pushing Yourself Too Hard

**A/N Sorry for the wait but I haven't been too well and tomorrow I have to go to a party with my younger brother and the next day a Christmas party but I'll still get the next chapter finished... at some point. Anyway I want to say thank you to the guest who named themselves 'Dragonlover' for their amazing idea which I will probably use with some slightly changed bits and added bits. I also want to thank everyone for your support and reviews! Anyway on with the chapter...**

 **Chapter 8 - Pushing yourself too hard  
** **(Flora's POV)**

I sit alone thinking about random stuff. It's so boring be here alone. I wish Helia and Macy weren't at school. Wait... SCHOOL! I quickly force myself up and quickly get dressed. I grab my bag before quickly leaving and rushing to school. By the time I get there period two is about to start so I quickly run to my next lesson just as the bell goes for the beginning of period two. Luckily I reached it in time. After a long boring lesson I run into Aisha and Nabu.

"Flora? Helia said that you weren't going to be in today." Nabu says confused. I shrug.

"He was wrong I just overslept and missed first period." I reply casually. Why did Helia say I wasn't going to be in today? Why didn't he wake me up?

"Flora I was the person who found you yesterday, you were lucky not to be sent to hospital I don't think you should be here today." Aisha tells me worried about me. I give her an assuring smile and place my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine now Aisha, really. Thank you for finding and helping me though." I tell her. She gives me a small smile but she still looks worried. I leave them and go to my locker to put away some of my stuff. Once I close my locker I turn to see Tecna and Timmy walking towards me together in a deep conversation, they're not looking where they are going! Before I can move or say anything they crash into me causing me to fall.

"Looks like you really are invisible." I hear Crystal laugh. I look up at her and glare at her as she walks off. At least she'll be dealt with.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tecna apologizes as she quickly helps me up.

"Flora?" Timmy asks surprised.

"We didn't think you'd be here." Tecna admits a bit shocked to see me as well. I let out a small laugh. Guess I'll be surprising everyone then.

"Well after what happened yesterday you really shouldn't be back in school yet, you should really go home." Timmy tells me honestly. I sigh and shake my head. They're all probably going to give me this same lecture.

"You two I'm okay now, I've already run into Aisha and Nabu I don't need to be told that I shouldn't be in school by you two as well as them." I tell them. They both nod and Tecna types something into her phone before gently grabbing my arm.

"Come on we're going to meet the others outside." Tecna announces. Me and Timmy follow her outside and I have to admit I'm getting dizzy. Soon we stop and it's not long until all the others are here.

"Firstly Flora why are you at school?" Helia asks me.

"Because I want to get an education." I reply raising my eyebrows at him. Stella snickers a little.

"Flora where do you live because one of us will take you home?" Musa asks me as she gives me a concerned look.

"I live with Helia." I answer her. They all give each other confused looks.

"Now she's saying complete nonsense as well, we really need to get her home." Bloom says. They all give me worried looks other than Helia. I forgot that they didn't know I was staying at his house. I roll my eyes and and send them each a small glare. I guess they seriously don't believe me.

"Actually you can stop looking so worried she's not talking nonsense, she's temporarily living with me and Macy while my parents are with her family." Helia explains. They all nod understanding. "I guess I'll take her back." Helia then says.

"No Helia you don't have your car with you which would probably be better considering that she's injured." Brandon points out. They start arguing. Well at least I know they care. My head starts pounding as the dizziness gets worse. I feel my legs give way beneath my body as I fall. Just before I hit the ground everything fades into darkness.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Flora suddenly collapses causing us to stop our stupid rush over to her. Instinctively I pick her up in my arms. We all go in Nabu's car after signing her out. Once we're there I carry her inside while the others wait in the car. I quickly get her changed into her pyjamas before laying her in her bed. That's when she starts to wake up. "Helia?" She asks me confused.

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn to face her.

"What happened?" She asks me.

"You collapsed so I brought you home with the others, they're in the car but I have to go back to school. Stay here this time." I tell her. She sighs and sadly nods. With that I leave and me and the others go back to school despite the fact that we don't want to leave Flora.

-Hours Later-

I get home after picking Macy up from school. As we get in I put some cartoons on the TV for her to watch before going upstairs to check on Flora as she stayed here today. I go into her room only to find it empty so instead I go to my room. She's asleep in my bed. She probably moved a while after I dropped her off. I move over to her and gently shake her awake. "What?" She asks me sleepily as she opens her eyes a little. I can't help but laugh.

"Looks like someone was lazy today." I tease her. She shakes her head a little and closes her eyes again.

"Well if that's all you have to say I'm going back to sleep." She tells me. I carefully pull her up causing her to groan. She opens her eyes and stares at me slightly annoyed.

"No you need to come downstairs, I'm going to start making dinner for the three of us and you can sleep after you've eaten." I tell her. She rolls her eyes before smirking a little. She gets out of bed and grabs my hoodie which was on the end of the bed and puts it on her. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? If you didn't want me to wear it you shouldn't of left it there." She tells me with an amused grin.

"Flora it's my room, it's not like I left it in your bedroom." I reply as I reach to grab her. She laughs and steps back so she's too far away for me to reach. "Flora." I say. She looks at me and nods. "I'll catch you." I then say with a playfully smile. She lets out a small shriek as she runs out the room and downstairs with me following closely behind her. Halfway down the stairs she trips but luckily I catch her just before she can fall. "You know you can be very clumsy." I tell her.

"I have an excuse, I'm injured." She replies. I laugh a little and stand her on her feet.

"Why are you wearing my hoodie anyway?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"It's cold, it was there, it's warm and it's comfy." She replies simply as we both continue walking down the stairs.

"Why were you in my bed?" I then ask her.

"I thought I heard something in you're room so I went to see what it was, turns out it was either the wind or my imagination. ANyway I got tired so I got in your bed and fell asleep." She explains casually. I laugh a little as we go into the living room where Macy is still watching cartoons. "Change of plans I'm cooking dinner." Flora announces as she gently pushes me onto one of the sofas taking me by surprise. She rushes into the kitchen and I laugh a little. Macy gets up and sits on the sofa with me.

"Helia can you watch these with me?" She asks me as she looks up at me hopefully. I smile as I look down at her. I nod.

"Of course." I agree. She grins and cuddles up to me. I laugh a little as I look at my younger sister. We watch cartoons for a while until I notice Flora standing in the doorway watching us. "Come on Macy I think Flora's finished making dinner." I tell Macy quietly. She nods and gets up. She runs into the dining room to eat with me following behind her.

"Had fun?" Flora asks me with a playful smirk. I laugh.

"Yes I had a good time while I was being a good big brother, anyway what have you cooked?" I ask her changing the subject. She lets out a small giggle.

"I cooked pizza." She tells me. "There is dessert as well but you'll find out what that is afterwards." She adds as she walks into the dining room with me close behind. After we eat me and Flora wash up while Macy waits patiently at the table. Once we've finished washing everything I lay the table for dessert before sitting down as ordered by Flora.

"Helia what's Flora made for dessert?" Macy asks eagerly. I laugh knowing how much Macy loves dessert.

"I don't know Macy, I guess it'll be a surprise for both of us." I tell her honestly. Just then Flora walks in with a jug of hot chocolate sauce and a freshly made chocolate cake. She serves both of us a piece with some chocolate sauce before getting her own.

"What do you think?" She asks as she sits down. Macy has already eaten about half of her slice. She looks up from her plate and smiles.

"It's amazing." She tells Flora before digging back into her cake. We both laugh.

"It is great Flora, you're an amazing cook." I tell her truthfully. I can't help but smirk a little as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I help Flora wash up yet again after desert and Macy goes up to have a bath, hopefully she'll get all the chocolate off her face. Once we're finished we go into the living room and sit together, we just talk. It was actually quiet nice.

"Helia I've been meaning to ask you, who changed me into my pyjamas?" Flora asks and I can tell that she's slightly worried about the answer. I sigh.

"I knew you'd ask, I did. I couldn't let you stay in what you were wearing and you'd just collapsed so it was about the only option as the others were in the car." I explain. Flora nods and turns away. I can't help but notice how red her face has gone. I gently turn her face back so she's facing me. "Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful. Trust me I know." I whisper gently in her ear causing her to blush more.

"I'm going to go and have a shower I'll be back after." She tells me before she quickly runs upstairs. I lay down on the sofa. After about ten minuets Flora comes back downstairs in some different pyjamas.

"Upstairs first I need to bandage your injuries and disinfect them again." I tell her. She groans and sits down next to me.

"But you did it last night." She groans.

"Yes I did do it last night but it needs to be done every night for a while until they've all healed enough." I explain. We both go upstairs to my bedroom where I clean and bandage all her injuries like I did the night before. Again it's a painful experience for her but I cheer her up with a movie afterwards. I have a shower and then we watch movies together until we fall asleep.

 **A/N Did you like it? Please leave me any feedback in the reviews! Thanks! :D**


	9. Rumours

**A/N Firstly this chapter is based on Dragonlover's which was left in the reviews for chapter 7 so thank you to them! I'm happy I was able to finish this chapter so soon and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Chapter 9 - Rumours  
(Flora's POV)**

-1 week after my accident-

I walk into school with Helia like normal apart from this time I can't help but notice that we're getting a lot of strange looks. I think they're being aimed at me but I don't know if they are aimed at me or not. We reach the others and I can't help but notice that Aisha is slightly turned away from them all and the others have slightly confused and disgusted looks on their faces. "What's happened?" I ask them confused. A few of them roll their eyes.

"What's happened is that your secret is out Flora." Bloom tells me as she crosses her arms. I can't help but tense up a little. Do they know about my family? No that wouldn't explain why they're being so cold and look slightly disgusted.

"Someone found out and told everyone to warn us, the whole school knows so don't try anything." Sky adds. All of them walks off other than Aisha and Helia. I just stand still completely confused by what just happened.

"I have no idea what they mean." I admit genuinely confused. Aisha hands me her phone. It's a text conversation between everyone in the school pretty much, other than me but it doesn't say who started it. It's unknown. I begin to read the first sent message.

 _'Just warning everyone to stay away from Flora Linphea the terrible new girl here. I've found out what she's been hiding from us and she isn't as innocent as we all thought she was. She's moved schools a lot. The truth is because she's a complete whore who wants anything that's alive. She's also been known to steal items as well as other people's boyfriends! I just want to warn all you innocent people about her. Another thing is that she lives with her grandmother because her parents couldn't put up with her any longer. They eventually got sick of her and her nasty ways. She was and is a whore and thief and always will be. Watch out she could easily trick any of you.'_

I read the long message and gasp. Who would make up such a thing!? And how do they know I live with my grandmother? I look at the messages below. Most of them agreeing with whoever sent it and putting more nasty things. There were only two that disagreed. Sent by Aisha and Helia. At least I know who my real friends are. "Oh my God." I say quietly as I take an unsteady step backwards.

"Flora, me and Helia know it's not true, whoever wrote it is a nasty piece of work and their just jealous." Aisha tries to comfort me. I begin to fell just a tiny bit better when Crystal comes over and ruins it.

"Where are your friends Flora? Oh sorry I forgot you don't have any as their all afraid you'll try your nasty tricks on them as well! Come on Helia lets go before this pathetic whore tries anything." Crystal says as she grabs onto Helia's arm. I can't stop the tears from filling my eyes. I quickly run to the nearest bathroom and lock myself in one of the stalls. I drop my bag on the floor and pull out a small blade. I sit there twirling it around for a few minuets before I start doing what I haven't done in a long time, cutting. I only do about ten on each wrist before I stop.

"Flora?" I hear Aisha's voice ask. I quickly hide my blade in my bag and use some toilet roll to start cleaning up the blood from my wrists. "Flora answer me, I know you're in here." Aisha says.

"What is it?" I ask her quietly hoping no one else is in the bathroom.

"Open the door, you can't stay in there forever." Aisha tells me.

"I can I'd just die quickly." I reply.

"Flora." Aisha says but this time a lot more seriously. I'm about to open the stall door for her when I hear the bathroom door open and the other girls walk in. Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna. I can't believe that they actually believe these rumours. As Tecna herself would say, it's illogical.

"Hey Aisah." I hear Musa greet Aisha.

"Hi." Aisha greets them coldly much to my surprise.

"Aisha don't be mad at us, we are just staying away just in case. We don't want to get hurt." Bloom explains.

"Do you honestly believe those stupid rumours!? You're saying that you don't want to get hurt well think about how Flora feels right now. Some ignorant bitch made up some stupid rumours about her and she's locked herself in one of the stalls scared to come out." Aisha suddenly yells at them. Suddenly the door opens and judging by the voices it's all six of the guys.

"What's going on, we heard yelling?" Nabu asks worried. I pull my knees to my chest and keep my had down. Maybe if I keep my eyes shut everything will just disappear. I close my eyes and try to even out my breathing. I start quietly crying thinking about what happened. I roll my sleeves down to cover my wrists as I listen.

"Everyone just calm down." Helia orders. "Aisha where is Flora?" Helia asks her calmly. I hear muttering and the others leave.

"Flora can you please open the door now?" Aisha asks. I sigh and I shake as I slowly open the door just a tiny bit. I see Helia and Aisha. Suddenly the door is pushed further open. Helia and Aisha both gasp. I look at them confused.

"Flora never do this to yourself again." Helia tells me as he gently pulls me over to him. He takes my wrists carefully in his hands as he speaks. I quickly pull away from him.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself, one day you'll regret it. We'll get to the bottom of all these rumours as well so don't worry." Aisha tells me. I give her a sad smile which she returns. The bell rings for the beginning of first period.

"You two go to class, I'll be late because I need to get myself cleaned up and then I'll talk to Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin quickly." I tell them. They nods although they still look fairly unsure but they still leave. As soon as the two of them are gone I close the stall door and lock it. I sit on the toilet seat and sigh as I just sit there thinking. I sit there for hours until I check the time to realize that lunch has just started! My phone goes off so I look down to see I have several new messages from a unknown number.

 _'Slut'_

The first one is simple and mean but they get worse as I scroll further down, all from the same number.

 _'Whore'_

 _'No wonder your parents didn't want you'_

 _'You've probably had at least one abortion by now'_

I start to tear up as I shove my phone into my bag not wanting to read any more. I don't get why someone would do this. I quickly dry my eyes to stop myself from crying. I hear the bathroom door open and close. "How do you know she lives with her Grandmother anyway?" I hear Mitzi ask. Oh great! This is just what I need right now! Note the sarcasm.

"I went through her records, I didn't get to properly read through but I know she's been to loads of different schools and that she lives with her grandmother so technically some of it was true and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of it is actually true." I hear Crystal reply. Well I know who started those rumours now and I'm guessing they started the texts as well. They might be trying to get revenge because of the large punishment they all have for what they did to me last week even though it was their own fault.

"I just wish we could of seen her face when she first found out!" I hear Diaspro laugh. Wow, they're just cruel.

"No it would of be much better if we could see her face when she first reds those texts we sent her but I bet she already has by now." I hear Mitzi laugh before they all start laughing. I take a deep breathe in trying to keep myself calm. So I was right, they were the ones who sent me those text messages.

"So you three started those rumours!" I hear Aisha yell as the door to the bathroom swings open before slamming shut again. I can't help but jump a little from shock.

"So what you can't prove anything!" Diaspro snaps at her.

"Actually I can, I started recording it once I heard what you were talking about so I have all the proof I need." Aisha tells them with a fake innocent tone. I hear the clattering of their heels on the hard floor as the three of them stomp off. I slowly open the door to see if Aisha is still here which she is. "Flora if you don't mind me asking, why do you live with your grandmother?" Aisha asks quietly, scared to upset me even more. I sigh. I guess I should tell her, after all she has been a true friend to me all this time. I might even say she's my best friend.

"It's fine." I assure her. "I live with my grandmother because my dad was murdered not so long before I moved here and my mum died in a car accident months before he was murdered. My grandmother is the only living relative I have." I explain sadly. "I only went to lots of different schools because both my parents travelled for their work so I never had a stable home before I moved here." I add as she may be a bit curious about all the schools I went to.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." She apologizes and I can see that she feels guilty for even asking me.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault." I assure her. I feel a few warm tears slowly run down my face. Aisha hands me some tissues which I use to dry my eyes and wipe away my tears. After I've done that I pick up my bag and we go outside while avoiding as many people as possible. We sit right at the end of the field hidden behind the bushes. Aisha texts Helia to meet us there. We just talk while we wait.

"We're here." I hear Helia say as he walks over to us and sits down next to me. I look at him confused considering he said we. I feel someone gently grab my shoulders causing me to jump and Helia to laugh a little. I look up to see Nabu.

"I realized I was wrong I was just a little uncertain but I know none of those rumours are true." Nabu tells me much to my surprise.

"It's okay." I assure him. He gives me a small smile before sitting next to Aisha.

"Flora you need to come to the last two periods, I sit next to you in both lessons so I will make sure you are there." Helia tells me quietly. I let out a small groan at the thought of everyone staring and laughing at me as they all actually believe these rumours!


	10. A Shock

**A/N Sorry for taking forever to update, a lot was going on. My asthma has been playing up but no asthma attack... yet. Plus I went round a friend's house for a sleepover and I also had a skateboarding accident on the half pipe but that's just some cuts and grazes. Read the A/N at the bottom it's important.**

 **Chapter 10 - A Shock  
(Flora's POV)**

We just sit there talking for a few minuets until this one girl walks over to us and ruins it. I don't know her name though as I don't recognise her, but then again I don't know that many people here. She has long light ginger hair, golden eyes and pale skin. "Oh look who it is." She laughs as she looks straight at me. I turn away not wanting to have to deal with this right now.

"Hey leave her alone." Helia tells her firmly much to mine and her surprise. She steps back slightly shocked. "I'm the only one aloud to tease her." Helia then adds. I shake my head a little from how he just ruined the moment while the ginger girl quickly runs off.

"You didn't even say much to her to make her leave." Aisha says slightly surprised. She's right, that girl left rather quickly.

"Maybe she just had a proper look at your face." Helia whispers teasingly in my ear. I roll my eyes and gently hit him.

"Or she saw Nabu's deathly glare." I reply pointing to Nabu, ignoring his previous comment. All of us look at Nabu who is still giving a death glare to where the girl was standing. Me and Aisha can't help but laugh as Helia spends several minuets snapping Nabu out of his daze.

"Oh uh sorry." Nabu apologizes slightly embarrassed. I can't help but giggle a little.

"It seems like Nabu sees you as the younger sister he never had." Aisha tells me. At first I thought she was joking around but then I realize she's being serious and Nabu isn't exactly denying it either. Well I have to admit I do kind of see him as an older brother but there is no way I'm saying that out loud. We all talk until the end of lunch and then Helia walks with me to our next lesson which is art. The lesson seems to go on forever with me getting continuous glares and dirty looks from pretty much everyone.

"Thank God." I whisper quietly to myself as the bell goes for the end of the lesson. Helia walks with me to our next lesson which is geography and luckily for me the teacher tells me to sit next to Helia. I try to only pay attention to the lesson instead of everyone around me but it's hard, especially when they keep chucking mean notes at me. I stuff the few notes currently on my desk in my bag but Helia catches the next one. He frowns as he reads it and sends a glare in the direction the note came from.

"Flora don't let them do this to you." Helia tells me quietly. I sigh.

"What did it say?" I ask him as I reach to take it from him but he quickly crumples it up and shoves it in his pocket.

"It doesn't matter." He quickly replies. I open my mouth to argue but the bell goes for the end of school before I can say anything. Everyone rushes out of the classroom including the teacher leaving only me and Helia. "Come on we need to pick Macy up before we go home." Helia tells me. I grab my stuff before following him out of the classroom. We walk to Macy's school and pick her up before walking to Helia's house with her.

"Can we order pizza tonight?" Macy asks hopefully. Helia lets out a small laugh and nods. Macy cheers happily before running off to play. I laugh as Helia picks up the phone and orders some pizzas for the three of us. Once he hangs up I switch the TV on and decide to put a film on for us to watch while we wait. It's not long before I fall asleep on the sofa while Helia is sitting on the sofa still watch the film. I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see Macy with Helia behind her.

"Macy?" I ask tired.

"Foods ready." She announces as she sits on the carpet where Helia has laid out three pizzas. I notice I haze a blanket covering me. Ignoring the blanket that wasn't here when I fell asleep I get up and sit on the carpet with Helia and Macy.

"Thank for getting pizza Helia." I thank him as we eat.

"It's fine, saves us time as we don't have to cook." Helia replies. After we've finished eating Macy rushes upstairs to get ready for bed while me and Helia clean up. "Had a nice sleep?" Helia asks me amused as a grin appears on his face.

"Yes actually I did." I answer him ignoring his teasing tone. Helia lets out a small laugh. After we've tidied up we go back and continue watching some films on the television before we both go upstairs and go to bed after showering.

I wake up earlier than usual so I quickly get dressed and decide to make breakfast. I start cooking pancakes. Luckily it's Saturday tomorrow so I can get a break from what's happening at school. It's not long until Helia and Macy come downstairs all ready for school. We eat together before leaving. We quickly drop Macy off at her school before we go to ours.

School passes by slowly with me getting regular glares, dirty looks and mean messages. I don't even know why I bother! Finally school finishes and me and Helia pick up Macy before going home. "I swear school goes on forever." I tell Helia as we get home. He laughs as he heats up some leftover pizza from last night for the three of us to eat.

"It's not that bad." Helia replies.

"Yeah maybe not for you." I tell him as I think about the rumours about me. He sits down and hands me and Macy some of the pizza he's just finished warming up while keeping a plate for himself. We begin eating.

"Don't worry Flora it'll get better, we will get to the bottom of those rumours and find out who sent them and why." Helia assures me. I nod wanting to believe him but honestly I don't know if I can. Once we've finished eating all the leftover pizza me and Helia clean up while Macy watches some cartoons. "Got anything planned tomorrow?" Helia asks me.

"Just work in the afternoon but that's it." I reply.

"You work at the big flower shop don't you?" Helia asks me curiously. I nod. "You might want to check when you're there, I heard it's closing as the owner got offered a job at a bigger one somewhere else with better money in come." Helia tells me. I hope it's not closing. After all I haven't been working there that long but I still love it there.

"I'll check tomorrow, I didn't know that." I reply as I dry my hands on a towel before walking back into the living room with Helia. We sit down on one of the sofas together and watch the cartoons with Macy. After a few hours Macy gets tired and goes to bed and I go up not long after her.

I wake up late in the morning. I think I'll just be lazy this morning. I go downstairs not bothering to get changed out of my pyjamas. I sit down with Macy and watch some films with her. Suddenly Helia walks in. "Flora good to see you're up but you might want to get dressed soon." Helia tells me. I look at him confused since I don't have to leave for work any time soon.

"How come?" I ask him confused.

"Brandon, Stella and Musa are coming over because I have a project I need to do with them." Helia replies. I groan as I get up and go upstairs. I get dressed and brush my teeth and hair before coming back down.

"I'll be going then." I tell Helia as I walk towards the door when suddenly I'm picked up. I squeal out of shock as Helia carries me into the living room and sits on the sofa with me.

"No you can go later, they won't say anything about the rumours." Helia tells me. I tense up a little just at the mention of the rumours. Helia smiles gently at me as he leans down and rests his chin on my forehead while I'm cradled in his arms.

"You can let me go you know." I whisper to him. He laughs at my comment.

"Wow thanks for ruining the moment Flora." Helia laughs as he looks down at me. I don't know what happens but one minuet we're staring at each other and the next his lips are against mine. At first my eyes widen in shock but then I manage to relax as I return the kiss. We pull apart after about a minute and I blush bright red while Helia's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Macy gets up and runs to the door as someone begins to knock and when she returns she's with Stella and Brandon.

"Looks like something happened in here! Did Helia finally admit his feelings?" Stella asks. My eyes widen as I turn to Helia in disbelief as he just shakes his head at Stella and I can tell she wasn't meant to say it. "Oops sorry." She apologizes quietly.

"They were kissing." Macy giggles as she sits back down to continue watching some films. I open my mouth to say something before instantly closing it knowing I'd only make it worse. I quickly get off Helia and stand up.

"You should really make a start on that project of your's. Where's Musa though?" I ask quickly attempting to change the subject.

"Musa called and said she can't come because she is helping Tecna with something but she'll defiantly be here next time we work on it." Brandon explains. "Anyway back to you two, does this mean you're together?" Brandon then asks changing the subject back to me and Helia.

"No it doesn't it was just the heat of the moment." Helia answers him, I can't help but be a little disappointed but I don't let it show or say anything about it. I guess it didn't mean anything. I don't know why I thought and hoped it did.

"Yeah whatever you say Helia." Stella replies obviously not believing him but if he says it was just the heat of the moment then it probably was and there's no point in me getting my hopes up. After all he should know if it was the heat of the moment or not, he kissed me. Helia raises his eyebrows at Stella's comment.

"What do you mean by that Stella?" Helia asks her knowing she didn't believe that us kissing was the heat of the moment.

"Helia she means she thinks you're lying about the kiss being the heat of the moment and that she thinks you two should get together." Brandon explains even though we all know fully well that Helia knows exactly what Stella meant.

"Plus you two would look so cute together." Stella can't help but add in.

"You know what I think I'm going to go now. I'll go to the park for a while before I go to work so I'll see you all later." I tell them. The three of them nod as Macy isn't really listening to our conversation.

"By the way Flora I just thought we'd let you know, we don't believe those rumours about you and we're going to prove that they aren't true." Brandon assures me. I give him a friendly smile.

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **A/N For one of my future stories please can you do this and give me your answer either in the reviews or PM me. Even guests just as many people as possible. Anyway just with the Winx I want you to split them into two groups of three, one to go to Cloud Tower (for mysterious reason) and the other to go to Red Fountain (for mysterious reason) please put them with which school you think is best suited for them. Not mentioning anything about couples but this is for one of my stories. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll try and update soon. Plus...**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Just in case I don't manage to update closer to then.**


	11. Holidays

**Chapter 11 - Holidays  
** **(Flora's POV)**

I'm about to walk out the door when I hear Stella's voice. "Flora come straight back after work as fast as you can so we can start decorating the house for Christmas, it's only a matter of days until it is Christmas!" Stella squeals. My eyes widen in shock and horror. I forgot to buy Christmas presents! I forgot about Christmas! I nod as I leave the house. I'm glad I have my money on me.

"I guess I should probably go and buy presents now." I mumble to myself as I walk to the shops. I buy some Christmas wrapping paper before getting some gifts for everyone. I buy presents for all the girls and the guys as well as Macy, Aria, Jackson, my Grandmother and my boss Lilia before I go to work.

"Good afternoon Lilia." I greet my boss Lilia as I walk in. She gives me a warm smile as I instantly get to work. "Lilia is it true that this shop is closing soon, I just heard from some people that it was?" I ask her curiously as I continue caring for the plants and reorganising displays etc. I c hear Lilia sigh.

"Yes it is true, this shop is closing because I'm moving away as I was offered a better job somewhere else with better pay." Lilia explains and I can tell that she's upset knowing she has to leave her shop.

"It's good that you have a better job with better pay secured, I guess that's why you have these extremely generous Christmas offers." I say noticing all the generous deals on everything. She nods.

"Yes, the shop closes tomorrow but I could still use your help packing everything up. I'll pay you tomorrow as well." Lilia tells me. I nod. After a few more hours my shift is finished. "Oh Flora is there is anything in here that you want to take please do, I can't take any of these with me so you can just take whatever you want out of what's left. " Lilia offers.

"I'll take some stuff, we haven't decorated for Christmas yet so some of this will be useful." I tell her. I take lots and lots of seeds as well as plants I can use to help decorate for Christmas like mistletoe and holly as well as normal flowers like roses and lilies. I just love plants!

I push open the door as I get back to see Brandon, Stella and Helia putting up a Christmas tree with Macy watching amused. "What took you so long to get back?" Stella asks as they finally get the Christmas tree to stay up. Is that all they've managed to do with decorations. The tree isn't even decorated!

"Lilia let me help myself to everything left for free so I did." I explain simply as I motion to all the plants and seeds, luckily they're hiding the presents I brought. "I'll put some of this upstairs and then I'll help you decorate." I tell them as I take some seeds and flowers to my room as well as the gifts I brought. I quickly hide the gifts before making my way downstairs.

"Lets start decorating." Brandon says. We all begin decorating the tree including Macy. We hang different ornaments and lights on the tree.

"Can I put the star on the top?" Macy asks excitedly. I look down at her and laugh as I nod picking her up in my arms so she can get to the top of the tree. I carefully place her back on the floor once she's successfully put the star on the top of the tree.

"Come on we have the rest of the house to decorate." I tell them as I start to hang some mistletoe up in a few places and put some holly here and there. We all hang mistletoe and holly up as well as Christmas lights, we also put some model reindeer up, artificial candles, bells, Christmas wreaths and candy canes.

"That was fun." Stella says as we finish decorating the house which is basically covered in decorations.

"We'll see you guys soon but we need to go now." Brandon says before he leaves with Stella. Once they're gone me, Macy and Helia hang up our stockings. After a few minutes Macy falls asleep on the sofa.

"Come on Helia lets go and decorate outside." I say as I pull Helia outside. Macy can't really help decorate outside anyway because it's mainly Christmas lights and she can't really do those. Helia laughs as I manage to pull him outside.

"Okay, okay calm down." Helia laughs but I'm way too excited. Helia opens the shed where the Christmas decorations for outside are kept. We hang bright Christmas lights up on the house and decorate the trees outside the house. I put a Christmas wreath on the front door and hang mistletoe in the doorway. We put light up model reindeer around the house as well as light up snowmen, penguins and polar bears and big artificial candy canes. We cover all the trees in colourful Christmas lights and we put a 3D light up model of the reindeer and sleigh on the roof. We then put some big Christmas ornament models where there is space.

"I think we're done," I say as I look at the house we've just finished decorating inside and out. Helia nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I think we've done quite well." Helia agrees as he stares at the house for a few minutes before we walk in together. Macy is just waking up on the sofa. We were out there for a few hours!

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate do you two want any?" I ask seeing that Macy is now properly awake. Macy grins and nods.

"Can we both have one please?" Helia asks politely. I nod as I go into the kitchen. As the kettle boils I get out three mugs, four spoons, a tray and a bowl. I fill the bowl with marshmallows and put one of the four spoons in it before making three hot chocolates. I then put everything on the tray and carry it into the living room. The three of us have a good time drinking the hot chocolate and talking. Once we're finished Helia cleans up while I go to my room. I close my bedroom door and get the gifts I hid out. I quickly wrap them all before hiding them once again. I grab some flowers and then go to my Grandmother's house.

"Grandma?" I call as I open the front door and walk in. I hear voices from upstairs so I go up only to find my Grandmother in bed while Aria and Jackson are helping her. There's some medication on her bedside table with a class of water and she doesn't look well. "Are you okay?" I ask her. The three of them turn to me obviously surprised that I'm here.

"Flora I'm fine, what are you doing here?" My Grandmother asks me.

"I just came to bring some flowers here since I got loads today but seriously what is wrong with you?" I ask getting worried about my Grandmother. Aria sighs, I guess they didn't want me to know. I can't help but be upset by that, if something was to happen to my grandmother I wouldn't know what or why. I put the flowers I brought in a vase and I put it on the windowsill.

"Now I know this will come as a bit of a shock to you but your grandmother has cancer." Aria tells me gently. My eyes widen in shock.

"What! Why isn't she in a hospital then getting treatment?" I ask worried and upset. Jackson places a hand on my shoulder but I instantly shrug it off.

"She didn't want to be in a hospital, Aria is a doctor though so we're giving her the best treatment we can at the moment." Jackson explains.

"Why didn't any one tell me about this?" I ask feeling hurt and worried. By now tears are running freely down my face.

"Because I knew you'd worry like you are now and there is no point in you worrying about something no one can do anything about, you just need to go back next door and calm down it's not good for you to worry like this." My grandmother answers. I can't go back though, I'm just too upset. I turn around and run downstairs and outside. After that I run past Helia's house and past all the other houses until I get to a small forest. Nature has always helped me and hopefully it will now. I walk around the forest before stopping by a lake running through the forest. I sit down leaning my back against a tree trunk as I pull my knees to my chest and quietly cry for about an hour maybe a bit more.

"Hey." A familiar voice says gently as they wrap their arm around me. "Why are you crying?" They ask me. I look up at Helia who's sitting next to me with his arm wrapped around me and I sigh.

"What's the point in asking me since you probably already know." I say as I turn away from him a little. He sighs as he turns me around so I'm facing him again.

"Okay yes, I did know that your grandmother has cancer and that is why you're staying with us but no one told you for your own good. We all knew you'd get upset and worried like you are now. Come on we'll talk more once we're back." Helia tells me as he takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. I instantly pull away from him before turning away.

"No I'm not going anywhere. You knew the whole time that my Grandmother had cancer but you never told me! So when she dies fro it or ends up in hospital you were planning on saying you didn't know about it!" I yell at him as my anger begins to take over. More tears make their way down my face as I continue yelling at him until he suddenly pulls me close to him and wraps his arms firmly around me.

"Shhhhh, you need to calm down." He whispers gently in my ear but it doesn't help. I struggle in his arms but he picks me up and carries me out of the forest to his car. He gets in and sits holding me. Slowly he manages to calm me down and I fall asleep on him.

I wake up in bed with Helia standing over me. He gives me a small smile seeing that I'm awake and he hands me a glass of strawberry squash. "You need to drink something Flora." Helia tells me as he hands me the glass. I nod as I slowly drink it all before I lie down and get comfortable.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did I was just really angry, upset and worried, I still am now." I apologize. He gives me a gentle smile.

"It's okay Flora, you should try and get some sleep while I cook dinner." Helia assures me. I nod as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep once again.

 **A/N I'm writing Christmas special chapters, this is the first one and I'll do one for new years as well (I'm sorry if they're late) and please ignore the fact that I missed out Bloom's and Tecna's Birthdays! Anyway...**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	12. Christmas

**Chapter 12 - Christmas  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up to Helia gently shaking me. I let out a small groan as I shut my eyes again causing him to laugh. "Come on Flora get up, dinner is ready." Helia tells me obviously amused. I open my eyes to look up at him. He pulls me to my feet seeing that I hadn't made an attempt to get up. I groan once more.

"Helia!" I groan just wanting to go back to sleep. He laughs again.

"You can go back to sleep after you've eaten." Helia assures me as we walk downstairs. I nod. We get to the dining room where Macy has already begun eating and we start eating ourselves. Helia cooked a simple meal, pasta with garlic bread. It doesn't take long for the three of us to finish eating and once we have Helia clears up without letting me help.

"Helia I fell bad letting you do all the work." I tell him truthfully. He laughs a little.

"It's fine I know you're exhausted, now go to bed you still have to go to work tomorrow morning." He replies. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about work, almost. I open my mouth to protest but Helia beets me. "Flora go to bed I'm fine." He tells me firmly. I sigh as I give up and nod. I walk upstairs and have a quick shower before going to bed. Once I'm in bed I fall asleep in under a minute.

I wake up early in the morning so I have a shower to wake me up before I get dressed. Once I'm dressed I leave to go to work, I make sure to take the Christmas present I brought for Lilia with me. When I arrive at the shop I find it practically empty. Lilia smiles at me as I walk in. "Well this is my last day in this town, I just need your help with a few things before I pay you." Lilia tells me. I nod.

"Of course." I reply as I follow her. I help her lift a few things to her car etc. Generally we just clear everything up until the shop is completely empty.

"You can go now if you want, after I just pay you of course." Lilia tells me as she hands me a big envelope which surprises me as I don't usually get that much. "I did give you a Christmas bonus and a little present as well." Lilia adds as she gives me a small smile.

"Thank you, I got you a Christmas present as well." I reply as I hand her the gift I brought which is neatly wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. She gives me a warm smile which I return.

"Thank you Flora, you really are so thoughtful but I really must get going now. It was great working with you even though I only did for a short amount of time. I hope you like your gift and I shall open this on my way." Lilia thanks me. I smile and nod. I wave goodbye as she gets in her car and drives off. I walk home holding the big envelope securely in my arms. Once I get back I go straight to my room and sit on my bed. I carefully open the envelope Lilia gave me and I asp as I look at it's contents.

There's about three hundred pounds in cash from my usual payment even though I think it's too much plus a bonus of seven hundred pounds in cash and another one hundred pounds in cash of the tips I earned while working. There's also a long box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. I carefully open it to reveal a long, black jewellery box. I open it and gasp. It's a silver charm bracelet with many different silver charms all of different types of flowers. I put the bracelet safely away with my money before heading downstairs.

"When did you get back?" Helia asks slightly shock to see me in the house. I giggle amused.

"A few minutes ago but I kind of just ran straight upstairs." I answer him as I sit on the sofa. He nods not bothering to ask why.

"You got back early." He points out. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No I was just pointing it out." He replies as he puts his hands in the air as if surrendering. I laugh a little at him.

-Christmas Morning-

I wake up to a high pitched voice yelling and screaming. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET UP!" Macy keeps yelling as she walks between mine and Helia's bedroom. I sigh and groan as I cover my ears. I finally get up and quickly get dressed after making my bed. I put on a short jade green dress with a sparkly red belt and red flats. I add red earrings in the shape of presents and a matching necklace. I also put a red bow in my hair because I love bows. I walk out into the hallway where Macy is still yelling for me and Helia to get up.

"Macy come on let's get you dressed first then we can focus on getting Helia up." I tell her quietly. She nods. I give her some clothe to get changed into which she does. She's wearing a short white dress with a red belt and red cardigan. I brush her hair for her before we go into Helia's room only to find that he's gone back to sleep.

"How should we wake him up?" Macy asks me very quietly that her voice was barely a whisper. I smirk as I quietly whisper something in her ear. She grins and nods. We wait a few seconds before we both get on his bed and start bouncing up and down while yelling that he needs to get up and that it's finally Christmas until he's up. He goes into the bathroom and changes into jeans and a plain white T-shirt while I make his bed for him as he'll probably take ages to do it himself.

"See I'm-" Helia starts but he suddenly stops as he stares at me and Macy. "Wow, you two look great." Helia compliments us. Macy giggles as she hugs him while I stand a little awkwardly as my cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Oh uh thanks." I thank him still a little shocked from his compliment. He smiles at me as Macy lets go of him.

"Lets go round to your grandmother's house now so we can give her and my parents their gifts and spend sometime with them before coming back here to open the presents under the tree and be ready for when the others get here." Helia says. I nod as me and him collect the the presents we have for his parents and my Grandmother. After that we go next door and upstairs to my Grandmother's bedroom.

"Merry Christmas!" Macy says as we walk in to see Helia's parents taking care of my Grandmother. I can't help but let out a small sigh.

"Happy Christmas Macy." Aria replies as Jackson picks her up and spins her around before placing her safely back on the ground. "Happy Christmas Helia." Aria adds as she hugs Helia. I just put the presents we brought neatly on the floor near my grandmother's bed.

"Happy Christmas Flora." My grandmother tells me weakly from her bed. I give her a sad smile.

"Happy Christmas Grandma." I reply quietly. She smiles weakly at me.

"All of you come here I've got you some presents." My grandmother says kindly. Macy grins as she runs over followed by Helia and her parents. I let out a small laugh seeing how excited she's getting. My Grandmother gives everyone a present in turn but when she gets to me she gives me mine plus a photo album full of family photos.

"Thank you." We all thank her together before opening the presents she got us. She got Macy an owl clock to hang on the wall and luckily Macy is really happy with it. She got Helia a large sketch book which he loves since he loves art. She got Jackson a fancy photo frame with a picture of him and his family in. She got Aria a delicate cat ornament that she can display somewhere in her house. Lastly she got me a medium size teddy bear and a gold heart shaped locket with a picture of me, my parents and her inside.

"Lila thank you so much this is really beautiful." Aria thanks my grandmother as she carefully puts the cat ornament back in it's box so it doesn't break.

"While we're on presents the two of us have some for all of you." Jackson adds as he gives us each a present in turn.

"Thank you." We all thank the two of them together before we open them. They got Macy a dress, Helia a variety of different paintbrushes, my grandmother a book and new gardening equipment for me.

"I've also got some presents." Helia adds as he gives everyone a present one by one but he stops at me. "I'll give you yours later when the other are here." He whispers to me. I nod. Everyone thanks him and opens his presents. He got Macy a blue fluffy blanket, Aria a CD, Jackson a jacket and my grandmother a box of chocolates.

"Helia didn't you get Flora anything?" Aria asks noticing that I haven't been given a gift by Helia.

"It's at home since the others are coming around to celebrate I thought I'd give it to her then." Helia eplains.

"I also left the gift I got Helia there for the same reason but I brought the gifts I got the rest of you." I say as I give each of them their gift. They all say thank you to me before opening them. I got Macy a large fluffy teddy bear, Aria a pair of silver earrings, Jackson a watch since he's always asking what time it is and my Grandmother a light sapphire pendant. We spends a while talking and celebrating before we head back.

Once we're back the three of us open the presents under the tree and in our stockings before putting everything away upstairs. It's not long until the others arrive and we start celebrating and having fun. Then it's time to open presents.

Bloom got a sky blue topaz bracelet from Sky, some different lip glosses and lip sticks from Stella, a variety of soaps from Brandon, a series of books from me, a pillow with her name on from Helia, a new top from Aisha, a keyring from Nabu, nail vanish from Musa, a bag of skittles from Riven, a new pencil case from Tecna and a small bag from Timmy.

Sky got an expensive watch from Bloom, a pair of trainers from Brandon, a pair of earphones from Stella, an IPod case from Timmy, a T-shirt from Tecna, a sweatshirt from Musa, a big packet of haribos from Riven, a pair of football boots from Helia, a sports bag from me, a football jersey from Nabu and a box of maltesers from Aisha.

Stella got a gold fire opal pendant from Brandon, a dress from Bloom, some make up from Tecna, a handbag from Musa, a purse from Aisha, a pair of shoes from me, some earrings from Sky, a bottle of perfume from Riven, a new hair brush from Timmy, a new hair band from Nabu and a variety of vouchers for different shops from Helia.

Brandon got a pair of expensive green headphones from Stella, a hoodie from Sky, trainers from Bloom, a T-shirt from Riven, a basketball from Musa, a football from Nabu, a new phone case from Aisha, a video game from Timmy, a CD from Tecna, a sports bag from Helia and a sports watch from me.

Musa got a ruby bracelet from Riven, a music book from Tecna, music sheets so she can write her own music from Timmy, new red headphones from me, a flute from Helia, a few new CDs from Aisha, a big packet of aero from Nabu, a pair of brown ankle boots from Stella, a musical poster from Brandon, a music note charm from Bloom and a book of piano music from Sky.

Riven got a skateboard from Musa, headphones from Nabu, skating shoes from Aisha, a CD from Timmy, spy cameras from Tecna, a skate helmet from Helia, a hoodie from me, a big bag of minstrels from Sky, a big bag of maoams from Bloom, a phone case from Brandon and a IPod case from Stella.

Tecna got a purple garnet pendant from Timmy, a camera from Musa, a phone case from Riven, a few different hair accessories from me, a computer mouse from Helia, a few problem solving books from Aisha, a few reading books from Nabu, a camera bag from Stella, a video game from Brandon, a computer program from Bloom and a bag of starburst from Sky.

Timmy got a self made computer program from Tecna, a computer game from Helia, a video game controller from me, a sweatshirt from Nabu, a new phone case from Aisha, problem solving books from Riven, a new school bag from Musa, some video games from Brandon, a T-shirt from Stella, a few key rings from Sky and a jar of different sweets from Bloom.

Aisha got a sapphire bracelet from Nabu, roller skates from me, ice skates from Helia, trainers from Tecna, a sports bag from Timmy, a basketball from Musa, sport water bottle from Riven, tennis racket from Bloom, running shoes from Sky, yoga mat from Stella and a pair of leggings from Brandon.

Nabu got an expensive waterproof sport watch from Aisha, running shoes from Riven, a hoodie from Musa, a football from Timmy, a sport bag from Tecna, a biking jacket from Helia, wristbands from me, a biking helmet from Brandon, a sport water bottle from Stella, tennis balls from Sky and roller skates from Bloom.

I got a Emerald pendant with matching earrings from Helia, a best friend bracelet from Aisha, seeds for a bonsai tree from Nabu, a cuddly dog toy from Musa, a plant poster and some chocolate from Riven, a box of different earrings from Tecna, a few different key rings from Timmy, a bag from Stella, books from Brandon, a few small teddy bears from Bloom and a big jar of different chocolates from Sky,

Helia got a big professional art kit from me, a big set of different sharpies from Timmy, a hoodie from Tecna, a phone case from Riven, a landscape painting from Musa, a large outdoor art easel from Nabu, a small indoor art easel from Aisha, a big packet of fruit pastels from Sky, a big galaxy bar from Bloom, a small art book from Brandon and art shop vouchers from Stella.

We didn't forget about Macy as well all brought her teddy bears and lots of other toys, she went straight upstairs to play with her new stuff after we finished opening the presents. "This house is like a winter wonderland." Bloom comments as we all begin talking. The others all nod in agreement.

"How about we sing some Christmas songs." Stella suggests.

"Maybe we can think of some lyrics for the music Musa made while we are." Brandon adds. We all nod in agreement and have fun singing things like jingle bells etc. While no one is looking I quickly go into the kitchen with Musa.

"You okay Flo?" Musa asks me worried. I nod.

"I think I have some lyrics for your song though." I reply before whispering them into her ear. She grins and nods.

"Great, you're singing with me as well." She replies as she grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the living room before I can argue about singing with her. "We have the lyrics!" Musa announces as all the others stop singing.

"Let us hear the song then!" Aisha laughs. Musa nods and plays the music on her phone.

(It's Not Christmas Without You - Victorious)

Flora:  
Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing  
It's that time of year

Musa:  
Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is near

Flora:  
Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew

Musa:  
How much it would mean to spend  
This Christmas time with you

Flora:  
So if you feel it coming

Musa:  
On this special day

Both:  
Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way  
Cause it's Christmas

Flora:  
And the start of something new

Both:  
But it's Christmas

Musa:  
And I hope you will feel it too

Both:  
Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you  
Without you

Flora:  
Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
Look up in the sky.

Musa:  
Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
Just give it a try.

Flora:  
Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.

Musa:  
Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
Christmas time with you!

Flora:  
So if you feel it coming

Musa:  
On this special day

Both:  
Just trust your heart  
Cause I can't wait to hear you say  
That it's Christmas

Flora:  
And the start of something new

Both:  
Well it's Christmas

Musa:  
And I hope you will feel it too

Both:  
Everyone together sings  
Silver Bells and golden rings  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas...  
Without you

The others clap as we finish. We talk and celebrate for an hour or two longer before the others start to go. "Flora! Helia! You two need to come here! Timmy calls. Me and Helia get up and walk into the hallway to see all the others waiting there and none of them have left.

"What?" Helia asks confused. They all smirk at us as we stop walking and just stand staring at them.

"You two have to kiss you're standing under mistletoe." Tecna tells us as we look up to see their right. They planned this. I'm about to move from under it when Helia's lips smash against mine. For a second I'm surprised but then I return the kiss. All the others cheer as we pull away before leaving. I blush as he lets go of me. We don't really talk about the kiss for the rest of the day and instead continue as normal, putting everything away eating dinner and going to bed... finally.

 **A/N This chapter is longer than my usual chapters as the chapter itself is over 3,000 words that's why it took me so long. Hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter for New Years done. I hope you enjoyed the second Christmas Chapter and sorry it's late! Please leave your feedback in the reviews!**


	13. Little Moments

**Chapter 13 - Little Moments  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in the morning and instantly get dressed and ready. Yesterday was so much fun but I'm still a bit tired. I go downstairs to see Helia making toast and scrambled egg for me, Macy and himself. "Hey Flora." He greets me as I walk into the kitchen still rubbing my eyes.

"Hey." I greet sleepily. He laughs a little seeing how tired I am.

"Flora I think we need to talk about yesterday when we kissed." Helia tells me. I sigh as I look up at him before shaking my head.

"There's nothing to talk about, it was just because of the mistletoe and the others wanted us to." I reply. It's probably what he would of said considering the first time we kissed he said it was just the heat of the moment.

"What about the other time we kissed then?" Helia asks me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"As you said yourself it was just the heat of the moment." I reply. He opens his mouth to reply but stops when Macy walks in. After we eat breakfast together which is a bit awkward me and Helia clear everything up while Macy goes off to play.

"Flora we really need to talk about this." Helia tells me as we finish putting everything in the dishwasher. He walks closer to me and I slowly back away until I'm up against the wall. I go to walk away as he gets to me but he places his hands either side of my head.

"Helia there is nothing to talk about." I tell him firmly. He smiles as he gives me a quick kiss.

"Now we do." He whispers gently in my ear. My cheeks go pink as he pulls away causing him to laugh.

"No we don't, you're just messing around now." I reply as I turn away. He smiles as he leans in close to me.

"And how do you know that?" Helia asks teasingly as he gives me a playful smile. I roll my eyes as I look up at him. Did he seriously just ask me that?

"I know that because I know you plus I can tell that you're teasing me." I answer in a duh kind of voice. He laughs as he takes his hands off of the wall so I can move away. I step away from him and the wall before going into the living room.

-New Years morning-

I wake up early in the morning so I quickly get up and dressed. I put on a random T-shirt and some jeans with black flats before heading downstairs. I grab myself a quick piece of toast as Helia and Macy won't be up for a while and I'm not very hungry. I sit in the living room and watch TV for about an hour until Helia and Macy come down dressed. "Have you had breakfast?" Helia asks. I nod.

"Yeah I got toast, I would of cooked for the three of us but I knew you'd take a while to be up I got down here around an hour ago." I reply as I continue watch the TV. The doorbell goes and Helia answers it to reveal Aisha. She smiles as the door opens.

"There are some arrangements I have to inform you all about." Aisha announces as she walks in. "Macy you need to pack you're having a sleepover with Summer Stella's sister while we go to the New Years party at my house, it starts at seven tonight and Flora you're coming with me now so get something to wear then." Aisha informs us. Macy smiles and runs upstairs obviously happy that she's having sleepover with Summer.

"I need to get some stuff from next door after I get a few things from upstairs, I won't take long." I tell Aisha. I go upstairs and get my hairbrush as well as the pendant and earring Helia got me before I go next door and grab a few things from my bedroom. I then get in Aisha's car.

"I hope you brought a dress because you'll be needing one for this party." Aisha tells me as she begins to drive to her house. I giggle.

"Yeah I brought a dress since I assumed I'd need it." I reply. It's not long until we reach her house... well mansion. Do all of them own such big houses. Aisha laughs as she sees my reaction.

"Yes we're all from rich families but we don't say anything about it... okay maybe Stella does a little. The guys are from rich families as well including Helia but his parents just wanted a small peaceful house even though they are extremely rich." Aisha explains noticing that I was becoming a bit confused.

"Moving on from the fact that I'm the only person in the group that isn't rich, how about we decorate? Are the others coming?" I ask. Aisha gives me a small smile and shakes her head.

"Yes we should start decorating and no the others aren't coming I just thought you'd want to help me as you're my best friend after all." Aisha answers me as she gets a tons of boxes out full of all different types of decorations. All their Christmas decorations have been taken down which saves us work. We add big banners with ' _2016!_ ' written on in different colours. We set up a big DJ station with huge speakers and we make sure to hang streamers and light all around the room including on the DJ station. We add multicoloured balloons and set up a big buffet.

"Aisha who'll be cooking?" I ask slightly panicked even though i's her party I still don't want anything to go wrong.

"The chefs." Aisha replies with a small laugh. I gently hit my head.

"Why of course I forgot you were rich for a second." I laugh slightly embarrassed. We make sure nothing is blocking her huge flat screen TV so we can all watch the fireworks and everything.

"People will bring the food and set up the food so it's presentable but now we need to go and get ready so we look presentable." Aisha tells me. I groan as she drags me to her room which is huge.

"I'll get changed in one of the bathroom's while you get changed in you're one then we'll meet in here once we're ready." I suggest." Aisha nods. I take my stuff and go to the next bathroom which isn't hard to find. I put my dress on which is a strapless short fitting baby pink dress which has a sparkly silver outline with pink gems on and there's silver gems going around the waist to make a belt. I put on some silver heels and I put my hair into a side lace braid updo with a few silver and pink sparkly bits. I put on some sparkly pink lip gloss, light pink eye shadow, a little mascara and a little bit of blush. I put on the emerald pendant and earrings Helia got me even though I'm not wearing any other green. I go back into Aisha's room with the things I don't need.

"Flora you look amazing!" Aisha compliments me.

"Thanks. You look gorgeous yourself." I reply. Aisha is wearing a short dark blue dark blue dress with a white belt that has dark blue designs on. The bottom of the dress has white designs on and with it she's wearing white heels, the sapphire bracelet Nabu got her and a matching necklace. She has her hair down but she's temporarily dyed strips of her hair dark blue with very little white strips. She's wearing a bit of blue eye shadow, light red lipstick, a bit of blush, eye liner, and mascara.

"Come on lets go down, it's half six and we need to make sure everything is perfect." Aisha tells me. I nod as I follow her down. The food has been set up perfectly. Aisha switches the lights off and switches all the multicoloured lights we hung up on so the room is lit up in all different colours. I go up to the DJ station and start playing some music as well. After half an hour of us finishing setting up people begin to arrive.

"This party is awesome!" Musa cheers as she walks in with Riven. Before either me or Aisha can say anything in reply she drags Riven off to the dance floor with her. Me and Aisha giggle as we watch them dancing together. Tecna walks over to us with Timmy smiling.

"Hey you two." She greets us.

"Hey Tecna, hey Timmy!" Aisha greets them back as she gives them a friendly smile.

"This part is great." Timmy tells us making a casual conversation.

"Thanks, me and Flora did it all... well apart from the food." Aisha replies.

"Just to let you know I have a surprise for later on that Musa helped me with." Tecna tells me before she walks off with Timmy to go and sit down, leaving me in suspense considering I'm desperate to know what the surprise is. Soon the rest of the girls and guys arrive as well as basically everyone else in our years at school. I just go behind the DJ booth to run the music while all the others are dancing. I jump as I feel arms around me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Helia laughs as I turn to face him. I roll my eyes. He looks at me before smiling warmly at me. "You look gorgeous." He whispers gently in my ear. I blush a little.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I reply. He smiles. Musa and Tecna then come up in the DJ booth with us.

"There is actually a lot of space in here." Tecna comments. Musa nods in agreement before she switches the music off much to some people's disappointment. "Everyone the music will be back on after we make an announcement." Tecna tells everyone.

"The rumours going around about Flora are fake, they were made up by Crystal probably with the help of Diaspro and Mitzi. In case you don't believe us we have proof. First a recording Aisha took of them talking about it." Musa announces as they play the recording Aisha took when they were in the bathroom talking about what they had done.

"And just for those of you who still don't believe us this is a video me and Musa took." Tecna adds as they show a video on the huge TV. It's showing Musa with Crystal telling her she knew that she'd made up the rumours and Crystal admitting to it obviously not noticing that Tecna was recording the whole thing.

"That's fake!" Crystal yells as the video finishes.

"How's that fake?" Helia asked slightly amused.

"Why is she here?" I ask them quietly.

"Just so we could prove the rumours were fake in front of everyone including her, Mitzi and Diaspro aren't here but we wanted to make sure she wouldn't be able to deny it." Musa explains quietly. I sigh. Crystal is still looking for an answer on how the video is fake.

"Okay maybe the video is real but I got some of that information from her records and those are real." Crystal finally replies. All eyes turn to me once she's said that.

"Yes it's true that I've been to lots of different schools but that was only because my parents used to travel for work." I tell her truthfully. She raises her eyebrows at me as I walk down out of the DJ booth. It's still dead silent.

"Well why do you live with your grandmother then?" Crystal asks. She smirks when I don't answer her. "Oh look you don't have an answer, I guess I was right about that part!" Crystal laughs thinking she'd won. I shake my head.

"No you weren't right about that." I tell her.

"Fine then why do you live with your grandmother?" Crystal asks. She's realy getting on my nerve now. Aisha begins walking towards the two of us.

"Crystal stop it now." Aisha tells her firmly.

"No! Why should I?" Crystal yells. "She keeps saying that I wasn't right about why she lives with her Grandmother but doesn't give anyone an explanation! I bet I was right but she just won't admit it!" Crystal yells once more. I really can't stand her right now! I feel tears forming in my eyes from the things she's said.

"No I live with my Grandmother because my parents are dead!" I yell at her. She falls silent once the words have left my mouth. The whole room is dead silent and all eyes are on me. I run out of the room with tears slowly running down my face. I run until I get to her garden where I finally stop. I sit on a bench there and quietly cry as I think about my parents.

"Flora are you okay?" I hear Bloom ask. I look up to see Bloom, Sky, Tecna and Timmy in front of me. I slowly nod as I wipe away some of my tears.

"Crystal is going to be sorry." Tecna says firmly. Timmy places a hand a her shoulder to calm her down and luckily it works.

"W-where are the others?" I ask them.

"Yelling at Crystal we came to see if you're while they decided to give Crystal a piece of their minds first, their really angry at her." Timmy explains. I nod understanding what they were doing. They must be really pissed at Crystal.

"How about we go back inside now?" Sky suggests to us. We all nod.

"You guys go back to the party and try and calm the others down while we take Flora to Aisha's bedroom to get her calmed down and cleaned up." Bloom tells Timmy and Sky once we're inside. The two of them nod their heads before going back to the party while Bloom and Tecna take me to Aisha's bedroom. Tecna gives me some tissues as I can't stop crying. I dry my eyes but every time I do more tears come.

"Flora you really need to calm down now, it's bad for you." Tecna tells me calmly but I can't calm myself down.

"Don't worry Flora, Crystal won't be bothering you any more." Bloom assures me.

"She defiantly won't." Aisha agrees as she walks in with the rest of the girls who have now been calmed down more or less. They spend about half an hour calming me down and once I'm finally calm Stella fixes my make up so it's back to how it was before. After I'm ready the six of us go back to the part and just in time.

"Are you okay?" Helia asks me concerned once he gets over to me. I nod. "Come on it's nearly midnight." He then says as he pulls me over to the big TV. Everyone else gathers around as we watch the big countdown before the fireworks.

 _Ten_

Helia wraps one of his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

 _Nine_

I allow my head to slowly move down until it's resting on Helia's chest.

 _Eight_

I take a small step closer to him hoping he won't notice.

 _Seven_

He lifts my chin up so I'm looking up at him.

 _Six_

He leans down slightly so our foreheads are touching.

 _Five_

He gives me a stunning smile causing me to blush a little from the current situation.

 _Four_

He leans closer towards my ear so I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

 _Three_

"Flora." He whispers gently in my ear.

 _Two_

He pulls away a little.

 _One_

His lips collide with mine as he gently kisses me which I return. We pull away after a few seconds and watch the firework display shown on the TV. Luckily no one noticed we were kissing since the rest of the group were kissing their girlfriend/boyfriend at the same time. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask him quietly once the fireworks have finished.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Helia asks with a teasing grin. I look away not wanting to have to answer. "I kissed you because it was a New Years kiss and besides I enjoy having our little moments." Helia adds knowing I still wanted an answer for my question. I blush a little again. We spend about two more hours there before Helia takes me home.

"Why did we have to leave?" I ask him as we arrive back at his house. He laughs as he picks me up instead of letting me get out the car myself.

"Because it's two in the morning, we'd been there for hours and both of us are exhausted." Helia answers me. I open my mouth to argue with him but he beets me to it. "An don't even deny it Flora." Helia adds so I close my mouth. Luckily I remembered my stuff from Aisha's bedroom. We both go inside and go into our rooms to get changed into pyjamas. Once I' in my pyjamas I get straight into bed and go to sleep assuming Helia's doing the same in his room.

 **A/N Sorry I couldn't get it done in time but this is the New Years chapter. It would've been finished earlier but my computer decided I needed a narrator to say everything I do and whenever I tried to do anything on this website it would automatically log me out. Anyway my computer is fixed now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Terrible Times

**Chapter 14 - Terrible Times  
(Flora's POV)**

-2 weeks later-

It's now January and I'm now back at school unfortunately. Everyday I've been to visit my Grandmother at least once since I'm worried about her. It's a Wednesday today and everything is better now that people don't believe those horrible rumours Crystal made everyone believe for a short amount of time. As the bell for the end of school rings I quickly run out to pick Macy up since Helia has football practise. Once I get back I take Macy with me while I quickly check on my Grandmother. "Grandma-" I start as I walk into her bedroom. My eyes widen as I see her so I quickly get my phone out and call an ambulance. It doesn't take long to get here and they take my Grandmother to hospital with me and Macy.

"What's happening?" Macy asks obviously confused by the current situation. I sigh as the ambulance stops at the hospital and my grandmother is taken in.

"It's okay Macy I'll explain once we're inside." I reply as I take Macy's hand in mine and lead her into the hospital following my grandmother but we're forced to wait outside her room.

"Is there anyone else that you want me to call?" A nurse asks me. I nod and give her Jackson's and Aria's numbers so she can call them. "Is this Doctor Aria Knightly's number by any chance?" The nurse asks me as she looks at the numbers I just gave her. I nod. "She's in today so I'll see if I can find her." She adds before leaving.

"You said you'd tell me what's happening." Macy whines as she sits next to me. I sigh not knowing how to explain to her but luckily Aria gets here before I have to. That nurse was quick at finding her.

"What happened? she was fine when we left for work." Aria asks me.

"I don't know I just went to check on her and found her how she is." I reply as a few tears roll slowly down my face. I can't loose my grandmother. She's the only family I have left and the family member I know the most.

"Don't worry Flora she'll be okay." Aria tries to assure me as she pulls me into a hug. I shake my head as I gently pull away from her.

"Please don't lie to me, I know you don't know that for sure." I say as more tears roll down my face but I quickly wipe them away not wanting to cry. Aria sighs as she looks at me. She places her hand gently on my shoulder instead.

"She'll be okay, I promise." Aria promises me but I don't believe her. She shouldn't make promises she can't keep. I sigh as I sit on one of the hospital chairs just wanting some news on her. After about five minutes Jackson arrives.

"What happened?" Jackson asks instantly as he gets to us. I start crying even more while Aria explains to him what I told her. Aria tries to comfort me but it doesn't work while Jackson is keeping Macy calm and nicely explaining to her what's going on so it doesn't seem serious to her. After a while Aria gives up on trying to calm me and walks off to make a phone call. I don't know how much time passes since it's so hard to keep track of time. Suddenly I feel a presence next to me and strong arms pick me up. I look to see a flash of midnight blue hair that I know belongs to Helia.

"Shhhh it's okay, don't cry." He whispers gently into my ear but I can't stop the continuous flow of tears. I feel him gently wipe away a few of my tears as he sits me on his knee and holds me close. I nuzzle my head into his chest to muffle my cries. It seems like forever but finally all the doctors and nurses leave my grandmother's room while on of them comes over to us.

"Her cancer is very serious, there isn't any treatment we can give her that'll make a difference but we can give her pain relief. Unfortunately she doesn't have long, I'm sorry." The doctor tells us sadly. I start crying more as I move closer to Helia for my own comfort. He holds me for a few minutes, whispering nice things to me and wiping away my tears. "You can see her if you want." The doctor finally adds before walking away.

"Come on Flora, she's okay now and we can see her." Helia tells me gently as he carefully puts me on my feet. I open my mouth to reply but stop as I feel more tears coming. He helps me into my grandmother's room. I gasp as the sight of her as I try to turn back not being able to stand seeing her like this but Helia won't let me leave.

"N-no! H-H-Helia I can't! Not wh-when she-she's like this." I cry quietly as I try once again to go back through the door. He doesn't let me though as he carefully guides me to my grandmother's bed and sits me in one of the chairs next to her. She reaches her hand out and weakly takes my hand in hers.

"D-don't worry dear it'll be okay." She tries to assure me weakly before motioning for Helia to come closer to her. I can just make out the words she says to him. "Watch out for her." She whispers so weakly into his ear. He nods and he pulls up and wraps an arm around me. We talk for a while, well mostly Helia snce I'm so upset and my grandmother is so weak, Aria, Jackson and Macy then join us but I'm still really upset.

"Well we're going to take Macy home and then we'll pick you two up since Helia didn't bring his car and we'll take you two back as well." Aria says before she leaves with Macy and Jackson. Soon after they leave my grandmother doses off to sleep leaving me and Helia.

"Stay here I'm just going to the bathroom." Helia tells me. I nod as he walks off. I watch my grandmother sleeping and I start to let sleep take over me until a loud alarm starts beeping causing me to sit right up as my eyes widen from the shock. I gasp knowing what that alarm means as I've heard it so many times before.

"No!" I quietly cry as tears stream down my face. I look at her now lifeless body and cry even louder and doctors and nurses rush into the room.

"Miss you need to leave now." One of the doctor tells me.

"No!" I cry as I push past them to try and see what's going on. Just then Helia comes back from the bathroom and gasps seeing the current situation. The doctor goes to help my grandmother while Helia runs over to me.

"Come on Flora." Helia says gently as he attempts to guide me out of the room but I push him away.

"No leave me alone!" I cry as I try to get close to my grandmother. He sighs and picks me up and carries me out of the room as I struggle trying to get out of his arms. He sits down in one of the chairs with me and holds me close to him as I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Flora stop, you can't go in there right now." Helia tells me calmly as I continue trying to push him away.

"No I need to make sure she's okay!" I cry as I use all the strength I can to push him away from me but he barely moves an inch. He pulls me closer so I can barely move, he sighs and he moves his head down to mine.

"You heard my mum earlier, it'll be okay." Helia whispers gently in my ear before he carefully wipes away my tears. I bury my head in his chest, I can tell he's surprised at first but then he pulls me closer and rests his chin gently on the top of my head. It's not long before I feel him gently rubbing my back as I cry. After about ten minutes his parents get back to pick us up.

"Oh my what's happened?" Aria asks concerned seeing our current situation. Neither me or Helia reply so Aria and Jackson go to look in my grandmother's room. They open the door a little before quickly closing it and whispering something quietly to each other.

"What's going on?" I ask Helia quietly as I lift my head from his chest and look up at him. I'm worried about why they closed the door so quickly and why they're whispering to each other.

"I don't know." He replies as he looks down at me before up at his parents. "Mum, dad what's going on?" He asks them curiously. They exchange nervous looks before replying.

"Nothing don't worry, everything is fine." Jackson tries to assure the two of us.

"We were just saying that it was lucky Luna and Radius agreed to watch Macy for a bit while we came to pick you two up so we can spend a bit more time here." Aria replies but I can tell she's lying and I know Helia can tell too. I turn to Helia worried and slightly scared.

"Don't worry it's okay." He assures me seeing the look I'm giving him. I rest my head on his chest again trying to calm myself. I hear the door to my grandmother's room open and I let out a sigh of relief that I'm finally able to see her again. I stop as I look up at the doctor.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could but she didn't make it." The doctors tells us apologetically. I stand up straight away just before Helia can pull me back down. "You can go and see her if you'd like, I'm very sorry for your loss." The doctors adds before leaving.

"You promised she'd be okay." I cry as I turn to Aria. Emotions of anger and sadness flood through me as I cry. She reaches out to comfort me but I instantly turn away.

"Flora calm down, it's okay." Aria tells me gently but I move away from her and quickly. I go into my grandmother's room only to see her lifeless body laying on the bed. I start crying even more as I drop to the floor. This can't be happening!

 **A/N Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but I hoped you all enjoyed it! Thank you for being so patient and thank you for all your great reviews! Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter sooner but a lot has been going on so it's taken me a while to write and post this chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please remember to leave a review!**


	15. After Effect

**Chapter 15 - After Effect  
(Flora's POV)**

I feel arms wrap tightly around me before I'm lifted up off the ground. "Come on Flora, calm down." Helia whispers gently in my ear worried about me. I cry even more causing him to sigh. He carefully wraps my legs around his waist as I wrap my arms around his neck while I cry. He carries me out of the room and the hospital to his car. He sits me in the front seat and straps me in.

"W-what are you do-doing?" I cry. He gently wipes away my tears and gives me a sad smile.

"I'm taking you home while my parents go to pick Macy up." He replies as he closes my door before walking around the car and getting in the driver's seat. He straps himself in before driving back to his house. He carries me in and lies down on the sofa with me as he puts a movie on. Part way through the movie I move closer to him and cuddle up to him. He pulls a blanket over me as I go to sleep.

 **(Aria's POV)**

I'm the first to walk into the house after picking up Macy. I see Flora and Helia laying on the sofa with a movie on but both of them are asleep cuddled up to each other with a blanket over them. I smile at the sight before going back out of the house and locking the door behind me. "What's wrong?" Jackson asks me as he's just about to get Macy out of the car.

"I think we should go to the park or something for a while." I say loudly so Macy an hear. Macy cheers but Jackson gives me a confused look. "Flora and Helia are asleep together on the sofa, I think we just need to leave them for now. After what's happened with Flora's grandmother I think we should just leave her with Helia for a bit, he calms her down." I explain quietly to my husband. He nods as we both get into the car and I drive us to the park.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I wake up to see Flora awake and cuddled up to me. I smile gently down at her as she moves closer to me. "How long have you been awake?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"A few minuets." She replies unsure. I nod. She starts to tear up, probably from thinking about her grandmother. I dry her eyes before pulling her onto my chest and giving her a gentle kiss much to her surprise.

"Shhh, please don't cry." I whispers softly in her ear. She looks up at me sadly as I sit up cradling her in my arms. Once she's calmed down I take a folded piece of paper out of my pocket for her.

"Now I was going to give this to you tonight anyway and I know it might not be the best time but I still want to give it to you." I tell her gently as I give her the piece of paper. She carefully unfolds it and she actually gives me a real smile, I can also see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. It's a sketch of her sitting by a tree one lunch at school.

"Thank you Helia, it's beautiful." She thanks me as she continues to look at the sketch. She relaxes a bit more in my arms and rests her head against my chest.

"And once again I know it's really bad timing but would you consider being my girlfriend?" I ask her. She smiles up at me and let's out a small giggle as she reaches up. I help her sit up only. Once she's sitting up she wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck.

"Yes." She whispers to me causing me to smile but I can tell she's still upset about her grandmother. I just hold her for several minuets before she finally moves out of my arms.

"I'm just going to call my parents to find out where they are and then we can watch a movie or do something else, whatever you want." I tell her. She nods as I carefully shift her off of me and onto the sofa wrapped up in the blanket once again. I call my dad only to find out that they went to the park with Macy since we were asleep and they didn't want to interrupt us, he also tells me that Flora will be staying with Aisha and her family for a while as we're having some work done to the house.

"Where are they?" Flora asks me quietly once I've hung up. I smile gently at her as I sit down next to her.

"They went to the park since we were asleep when they got here and they didn't want to interrupt us or anything." I explain. She nods. "I'll make us both some food quickly but what do you wan to do after?" I then ask her changing the subject.

"Can we just watch another film, I don't really feel like doing much?" Flora asks me. I nod before going off into the kitchen. I make us both a quick cup of soup before going back into the living room. I give one to Flora as I sit down next to her and we both eat our soup as I put 'Tangled' on for us to watch. Honestly I'm really worried about her. We watch a few films before I switch the TV off.

"Flora you need to pack your stuff, my parents have organised for you to stay with Aisha and her parents for a while since we're having work done in the house, once the work here is finished you'll be coming back." I tell her. She nods and we both go upstairs. I help her pack all he stuff she has in the guest room before I drive her to Aisha's house, which is huge. I help her out of the car before grabbing the small suitcase she put all her things in. I walk behind her to Aisha's house and wait as she rings the doorbell.

"Hey Flora, Helia good to see you both." Aisha greets us happily at the front door. We both just nod. No one other than my family and Flora obviously know about Flora's grandmother dying. We're not going to tell anyone since it should be up to Flora to choose if she wants them to know or not. Aisha gives us both a concerned look. I just shake my head at her to say that she shouldn't even ask. "Anyway I'll show you you're room so you can unpack now." Aisha says as she guides us upstairs.

"Thanks." Flora thanks her quietly as she walks into what will be her bedroom temporarily.

"I'm going to help her unpack before I go." I tell Aisha as I walk into the room after Flora. I help her unpack the small amount of stuff she actually packed. "Try not to be too upset." I tell her gently as we finish unpacking. I move over to her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I can't help it." She replies quietly looking down as a few stray tears run down her face. Using one of my fingers I gently lift her chin so she's looking at me before kissing her softly. She blushes bright red when I do so but she returns the kiss.

"Shhh, she wouldn't want you to cry." I whisper gently to her as I just hold her. After a few minuets I let her go. "I have to go now. Remember to look after yourself, I know what you're like." I tell her gently before giving her another quick kiss on the lips. I then leave.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

I go upstairs to go and check on Flora only to see Helia kissing her while she's blushing bright red but still kissing back. He whispers a few sentences to her before giving her another kiss and turning to come out the door. Panicking I quietly run down the corridor and back down stairs hoping neither of them saw or heard me. I sit on he sofa acting casual like nothing has happened until Helia comes down." Aisha I'm going now. He tells me as he walks towards the door, I nod.

"Is Flora unpacked?" I ask him attempting to continuously act normal. He nods.

"Yeah I helped her unpack, she ate before coming here. Can you just keep an eye on her she's not really herself?" Helia asks. I nod but I can't help but wonder what's wrong with her. I can tell there's something Helia isn't telling me and I can tell by the way she was acting earlier that it's more than just 'she's not really herself'.

"Of course I could tell by the way she was acting earlier that something is wrong." I reply. He nods.

"Anyway I need to get going now, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Helia tells me. I nod and give him a small wave goodbye as I lock the door once he's left. I go upstairs to Flora's room and go and sit on her bed next to her.

"So you and Helia, how long has that been going on?" I ask her with a playful grin. She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Since this afternoon before we came here." She replies looking down sadly as if she's remembering something else. She starts to tear up as a few tears make their way down her face. I place a hand on her shoulder worried about her.

"Hey Flora, you okay?" I ask her gently worried about my best friend. She quickly lifts her head up as she dries her eyes. She nods at me but I know she is far from okay but I don't want to push her into saying or doing anything that she currently doesn't want to.

"It's getting late, we should both probably head to bed now." Flora tells me changing the subject. I nod. I probably need to give her some space. "Where's the bathroom?" She asks. Realising that I haven't done so already I give her a tour of the house before heading back to my room to go to bed. I hope Flora's okay, she seems really down.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I have a quick shower after Aisha gives me a quick tour of the house. I brush my hair and teeth after putting on my pyjamas. I go into the room I'll temporarily be staying in. I sigh. I don't really feel at home here but I'm still just thankful that Aisha and her family are willing to have me here since I don't have a home of my own. I stare at the picture of me and both my parents on the bedside table and I also take a glance at the picture of me and my Grandmother next to it. I can't believe their all gone. I just stand calming myself before getting to tired so I just get in the bed. I wish my grandmother was here right now. A few tears slowly slide down my face and splash onto the pillow beside me.

 **A/N I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I had to stay with my dad last weekend, I've had tests this week, I had an allergic reaction on Wednesday and on top of that my computer wasn't working properly so every time I typed more of this chapter I cam back only to realize it wasn't saving. Anyway it's up now and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll try and post the next chapter sooner!**


	16. I am fine'

**Chapter 16 - 'I am fine!'  
(Aisha's POV)**

I wake up early for school so I have a quick shower before brushing my hair and teeth and getting dressed. I'm up very early, school doesn't start for a few hours! I go to the room Flora is currently occupying just to check on her. I open the door to see her sitting quietly in front of the window dressed and ready for school with her bed made and everything. "Good morning Flora." I greet her trying to put her in a good mood but I can tell it's not going to work.

"Good morning Aisha." She greets me back dully. There are dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. By the looks of it she had a bad night but I'm not surprised considering the mood she was in yesterday. If something was bothering me that much I wouldn't be able to sleep either.

"I'm about to make breakfast, do you want any?" I ask her hoping that she'll say yes for her sake. She shakes her head slowly.

"No thanks I'm fine, I'm not very hungry anyway." She replies but I can tell that she's lying. I sigh watching the girl who was once my cheerful and positive best friend. We all need to help her deal with whatever is happening right now, it would be wrong to just let her make herself suffer like this. The worst thing is I don't even know why... but I bet Helia does!

"Okay but if you change your mind just help yourself to anything in the kitchen." I tell her before leaving her room. I go back to my room and quickly make my bed and tidy it up just a bit before I head into the kitchen. I don't really feel like cooking any more, I' too worried about Flora now. I just eat some cereal instead of cooking and then I watch some cartoons to pass some time before school. I loose track of time as I just watch cartoons until the TV is suddenly switched off.

"We need to go to school." I hear Flora tell me sadly as she puts the TV remote back on the table. I nod getting up as we both get our bags and put our shoes on. I drive to school with Flora in the passenger seat.

"Flora you're really worrying me, what's wrong?" I ask Flora concerned as I continue driving to school. She doesn't reply but I hear her sigh. I take very quick glance at her before quickly turning all my attention to the road. I sigh a little. Whatever it is it must be serious because this isn't like her at all. I carefully park the car as we arrive at school.

"Let's just get in before we're late." Flora tells me dully as we both get out of the car. We walk into the school together and go to our lockers which happen to be basically next to each other's.

"Hey there you girls are." Nabu says sounding revealed as he hugs me from behind. I grin as I turn around and hug him before giving him a cheeky kiss on the lips causing him to laugh a little. As we pull apart I see the others behind him.

"Yeah we're here too." Brandon points out causing me to laugh. I turn to see Helia walk over to Flora and hug her. She nuzzles her head into his chest as he rests his chin on the top of her head. I hear all the others gasp.

"Since when has this been going on?" Stella squeals seeing Flora and Helia together.

"Since last night, I saw them making out." I tell them all. Before any of the others can do or say anything Crystal, Mitzi and Diaspro walk over to us. Mitzi and Diaspro pull Helia and Flora apart while Crystal tries to push herself onto Helia.

"You know I hate the stench of teenage desperation." Musa comments as she glares at Crystal. Crystal smirks as she turns to Flora who Mitzi and Diaspro have just pushed onto the floor.

"Yeah Flora you should really listen to your so called friend." Crystal laughs. I rush over to Flora and help her up before glaring at the three of them.

"You three really just need to leave all of us alone, especially Flora and Helia. Stop it with your stupid obsession and get a life." I snap harshly at the three of them sick with them messing with my friends and their lives. They look at me obviously shocked that I had just spoken to them in such a way. I continue glaring at the three of them until Nabu pulls me back a bit into his arms once more.

"Calm down Aisha." He whispers in my ear. I tense up at first but then relax and nod as I force myself to calm down.

"God keep your girlfriend under control." Mitzi says annoyed. Bloom walks right up to her obviously pissed.

"The three of you should go now if you know what's good for yourselves." Bloom tells the three of them threateningly. Crystal, Mitzi and Diaspro just laugh at her causing her to become more pissed.

"Okay, okay we'll go." Diaspro says giving in seeing how pissed we all are. The three of them begin walking way when Crystal stops momentarily.

"Bye you parentless whore." Crystal laughs at Flora over her shoulder before continuing to walk away. Flora gets to her feet with Helia's help before he pulls her into strong embrace seeing how upset Crystal's last comment made her.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I can't believe she said that! I can't believe she made a comment about the fact that my parents are dead. Helia holds me in his arms as I quietly cry into his chest. "Shhhh my flower it's okay, don't listen to her." Helia whispers gently to me.

"Helia I'm fine." I tell him quietly as I dry my eyes and wipe away my tears. After a few more seconds he lets go of me so I lift my head up and look up at him. The bell goes before any of us can do or say anything else. Helia takes my hand in his and we all start to go off to our classes.

"Flora are you sure you're okay?" Helia asks me as we walk down the corridor to first period which we have together. I turn to him getting slightily annoyed.

"I am fine!" I snap a bit at him getting annoyed. I feel a hand on my shoulder so I turn around to see Tecna and Timmy with Tecna's hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Flo he's just worried about you, we all are. You really aren't acting like yourself today." Tecna tells me in an attempt to calm me down but it doesn't work, if anything I can't help but become even more annoyed. Before I can say or do anything Helia pulls me close to him once more.

"Just leave it, she's going through a rough time right now, that's why she hasn't been herself lately." Helia explains to them. I look up at Helia and shoot him a small glare at how he's talking about me like I'm not here and how he just told them that. He smiles a little as he looks down at me but I continue glaring at him. We walk to our first class together with Tecna and Timmy following behind us since they're in the same class as us. I manage to get on with my work and I basically ignore everyone for the whole day. I only really speak to Helia but I rarely even say anything to him.

"I'm not hungry." I tell Helia firmly for what must be the tenth time. It's currently lunch and he's just worried because I'm telling him I'm not hungry even though I know I am but he doesn't need to know that last bit.

"Come on Flora can you please eat something." Helia begs me quietly so the others can't hear our on going argument. I shake my head a little not giving in. "Please for me?" He asks quietly. I let out a small sight as I rest my head on his chest since he's sitting next to me. I suddenly start to feel really sick and dizzy.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I tell him but it's obvious that he notices something is wrong.

"We'll be back." Helia tells the rest of them before walking with me to the girls bathroom. Just before I can enter the bathroom he gently grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him as he lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him. "Hey what's wrong?" He asks me gently. I feel like I'm going to vomit. I try to pull my arm back but he's too strong. I begin to tear up as I desperately try to pull my arm back. Seeing my tear up he lets go. I quickly rush in and straight away go to the toilet. I suddenly vomit. I hear footsteps coming towards me before my hair is pulled out of my face and held in a ponytail by someone so I don't vomit in it. I turn a little to see Helia.

"Thanks." I quietly thank him before throwing up once more. He sits next to me until I've finally finished. He flushes the toilet for me and helps me up. He helps me wash my hands and my face as well as getting me all cleaned up.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" He asks.

"I am fine." I reply as I stand up. He doesn't look very convinced at all.

"Flora honestly are you okay?" Helia asks me once again. I sigh and turn away. How many times does he want me to answer the same question?

"I am fine!" I repeat my self a bit more forcefully this time though. I start to tear up. Helia places a gentle hand on my shoulder and turns me around. "I am fine." I repeat myself barely above a whisper even though I know he never asked this time. I feel my legs momentarily give way beneath my body as I start to break.

"Whoa! I've got you." Helia says surprised as he reacts quickly catching me. He picks me up bridal style and sighs as he looks at me. "Come on I'm taking you back to Aisha's house, you've made yourself ill." Helia tells me sadly as he looks down at me in his arms. He carries me to the office and signs both me and him out before carrying me to his car and strapping me in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers seat and driving us to Aisha's house.

"Here's my key to her house." I mumble randomly as the car stops and I hand him my copy of Aisha's house key. He takes it before getting out the car and getting me out. He carries me in and takes me up to my room. He lays me on my bed before going. After a few minutes he returns with our stuff. He just puts our stuff on the floor before walking over to me and brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

"You go to sleep now while I run you a bath, I'll wake you up when it's run." Helia tells me gently. I nod as I finally close my eyes. It doesn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy I got it posted so soon considering how long it's been taking me recently. I might be adding magic into this story just so you know. Anyway please remember to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	17. Unwell

**Chapter 17 - Unwell  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up to Helia gently shaking me. He smiles as he sees me awake. "Your bath is run, you should probably get in now before it goes cold." He tells me gently. I nod as I get up. He hands me some pyjamas before I go into the bathroom. I lock and close the door before getting undressed and getting in the bath. I don't spend that long in there. Once I'm out I get dry and put on the pyjamas Helia gave me. Lucky I put my towel in here last night. I stumble a little as I open the door but Helia makes sure I don't fall.

"Thanks." I thank him embarrassed. He smiles down at me.

"No problem." He replies as he wraps his arms around me. I smile as I tip my head up a little to look at him. He smiles back down at me seeing me looking at him. My eyes widen in shock as I'm suddenly lifted off of the ground and into Helia's arms. He carries me over to my bed and lays me down in it. I motion to the space next to me.

"Can you please lay with me?" I ask him shyly as I blush a fade pink. He smiles gently down at me and nods as he lays down on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry." I suddenly apologize after a few minutes of laying there together in silence. He looks down at me confused.

"Whatever for?" He asks me obviously confused by my sudden apology.

"For how I was acting earlier, I was snapping at everyone, ignoring everyone and just being rude." I explain angry at myself for the way I'd been acting but I can't help it. I just can't help but shut people out, I'm not used to people supporting and comforting me at times like this. He begins gently stroking my hair as he smiles softly down at me.

"It's okay my flower you weren't yourself, you need time to get used to everything that's happened and that's understandable." Helia assures me as he pulls me close. I smile a little as I gently nuzzle my head into his chest. "Hey shhhh, go to sleep." He whispers sweetly in my ear causing me to smile as I nod.

"Helia please don't leave me!" I beg him. He nods and smiles gently at me.

"I won't don't worry." He assures me. I'm still worried though and when I look up at him I can see that he's able to tell. "Don't worry my flower I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He adds. I look into his eyes for a few seconds before slowly nodding. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. He obviously sees that I'm going to be asleep soon so he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me a little closer to him which I have no problem with whatsoever. I then let myself drift off into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

I wake up feeling Helia moving next to me. I open my eyes to see him moving around. I move over a little to make some more space for him. "There you can have more room." I tell him sleepily. He moves over a bit more before pulling me close to him once more.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for waking you up though." Helia tells me and I can tell he's annoyed at himself for waking me up.

"You're welcome and it's fine, I can just go back to sleep." I assure him with a small smile. He lets out a small laugh hearing my comment causing me to smile. He wraps his arms around my waist as I carefully nuzzle my head into his chest once again.

"Now go back to sleep my flower." He whispers softly into my ear. I give him a small nod before closing my eyes and letting my self drift of to sleep in his arms for the second time this afternoon.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I smile as I look down at Flora peacefully asleep in my arms. That was too close. Thankfully she isn't getting suspicious yet but I bet should would be suspicious if she's heard me on the phone earlier. I was trying to get back to where I was when I woke her up and I was hoping she'd never notice I'd moved but she woke up, at least she just thinks I was trying to get comfortable. I lean down and gently kiss her forehead. I don't like keeping things from her. I close my eyes and I accidentally fall asleep with her.

I wake up hearing a sound. I open my eyes to see Aisha standing in the doorway smirking. We must of been asleep for a while considering Aisha is now back from school. "You comfortable?" She asks playfully motioning to me with Flora. I smile as I look at Flora who's still asleep in my arms.

"Yes very." I reply with a small smirk as I look back up at her. She laughs a little.

"Are the two of you okay? Flora went to the bathroom and for some reason you went with her but neither of you came back and when we asked at the office they said you went home." Aisha asks me worried. I sigh as I take a quick glance at Flora.

"When she went to the bathroom she threw up, I could tell she wasn't right that's why I went with her. She nearly collapsed after throwing up so I carried her to the office, signed us both out and brought her here where we fell asleep." I explain truthfully.

"Why do you think she was sick?" Aisha asks me slightly confused.

"I think she made herself sick, she isn't eating or sleeping, she's stressed and she's not herself." I answer her honestly. Aisha nods in agreement obviously having already realised those things.

"Do you want to stay tonight and maybe tomorrow just to keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay?" Aisha offers me. I nod

"Yeah I will, I'm worried about her. I'll get myself some stuff once she wakes up, thanks Aisha." I reply. Aisha just nods in response.

"I'll leave you two alone now." She then tells me playfully before walking off leaving me and Flora laying together with Flora still asleep. I lay there for another twenty to thirty minutes before Flora finally wakes up.

"Hey." I greet her with a warm smile as she wakes up.

"Mmmmmm... hey." She replies sleepily as she rubs her eyes. I laugh a little as I watch her yawning.

"You feeling any better?" I ask her. She smiles and nods sleepily causing me to laugh once again. "The others are back from school now, I was just talking to Aisha before you woke up." I add. Flora just nods again.

"How long was I asleep?" She asks me curiously. I just shrug at her.

"I don't know I fell asleep not long after you did." I answer her with a small smile slightly embarrassed about it. Flora giggles and moves closer to me. "You okay?" I ask her as I look down at her worried. She nods as she rests her head on my chest.

"Please don't go." She begs me quietly as she wraps her arms around my neck. I smile as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close before I lean my head down so my chin is on her shoulder.

"Don't worry my flower I'm not going anywhere, I've already accepted Aisha's offer to stay here tonight and tomorrow to look after you." I whisper softly in her ear. lifts her head up and moves back a tiny bit so she's facing me. She raises an eyebrow at me. What did I say?

"Helia I can take care of my self." She points out slightly annoyed. I sigh, I didn't mean to offend her. I reach my hand out towards her but she moves back before I can touch her. "You should probably go home now, it's getting late." Flora tells me firmly.

"No Flora I'm not leaving you." I tell her gently as I pull her close to me. She pushes me away and moves backwards so I can't reach her.

"No Helia leave." She she tells me firmly not making any eye contact with me. I frown and just nod not wanting to upset her further.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her sadly. I wish I could stay with her but I don't want to upset her further by doing so. She doesn't reply so I just leave.

 **(Flora's POV)**

Ugh what is wrong with me? I can't control my emotions! I'm getting really emotional really quickly, even the slightest thing is annoying me or upsetting me. I sigh as I look down. Why did I just send him away? I quickly wipe away the tears forming in my eyes and force myself to my feet. I walk out of my room and downstairs only to run into Aisha. "Hey Flo how are you feeling?" She asks me nicely.

"I'm fine." I reply still mad at myself for sending Helia away.

"What are you doing?" Aisha asks me becoming concerned seeing how I'm acting.

"I'm just going to sit in the garden for a while." I reply before walking into her garden to avoid any further questions and/or comments. I walk to the end of her garden and just sit on the grass there for a few hours until AIsha comes out.

"Come on Flora it's really late you need to get some dinner and go to bed, come on it's freezing out here." Aisha tells me gently.

"You go in and go to bed, I'll come in later." I assure her even though I know fully well that I'm lying. She just sighs and nods knowing I'm not going to agree to come in. I sit out for about ten or twenty more minutes before I end up falling asleep there.

I wake up feeling myself being moves in someone's arms. I begin panicking as I toss and turn trying my hardest to get out of their grip. "Hey, hey, hey shhhhh it's just me my flower." I hear Helia whisper in my ear gently. I stop moving and look up at him with tears running down my face. He quickly wipes them away.

"Helia." I cry as I wrap my arms around his neck sobbing into his chest. He sits down on the grass with me in his arms and slowly rocks me back and forth while whispering sweet things into my ear until I'm calm. He then picks me up and looks down at me.

"So this is what you call taking care of yourself." Helia tease me playfully. I let out a small laugh through the tears as I nuzzle my head into his chest. "Come on lets get you inside, you're freezing." He says softly as he carries me in. He carries me upstairs into my bedroom. I'm going to go into the bathroom to get changed into the pyjamas I brought for myself while you get yourself changed into some new pyjamas since the ones you're wearing are really dirty." Helia tells me. I nod and wait for him to go into the bathroom before getting changed into new pyjamas and waiting for him to come back.

"I'm sorry, I should never have sent you away." I apologize as he comes back out. He just smiles and tucks me in the bed before getting in the bed next to me.

"It's okay my flower you're unwell, I still regret leaving anyway." Helia assures me. I cuddle up to him before falling asleep.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really unwell so I can't be bothered much with the A/N and I won't add magic because you guys don't want me to which is completely fine.**


	18. A Day Off

**Chapter 18 - A Day Off  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early only to find that I'm still right next to Helia and there is no space between us as I'm pressed right up against his chest. I try to move a little but he obviously feels my movement because his arms tighten around me a little so I can't move any more. "Go back to sleep Flora." Helia groans sleepily as he pulls me a little closer to him even though I didn't think it was possible

"I'm not tired though." I whine. He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"Are you sure, you still look exhausted?" Helia asks obviously not very convinced. I nod quickly becoming annoyed.

"Of course I'm sure or I wouldn't of said it!" I snap at him. He sighs looking down at me. He cups my cheek in his hand before gently smiling down at me. I sigh as I look at him sadly.

"Sorry, my emotions are just all over the place right now." I apologize. He leans down and gently kisses my forehead.

"It's okay my flower just lie down and go back to sleep for a bit." Helia tells me gently as he takes his hand away from my face and gently lays me down himself before getting comfortable next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist once again. We both close our eyes but I just can't go back to sleep. I open my eyes to see Helia asleep next to me, I can't move because I'll wake him so I'll just have to lay here for a while. After a few minutes the door slowly opens to reveal Aisha.

"Oh sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" Aisha asks me worried. I shake my head.

"No don't worry I was already awake." I assure her.

"But she's just about to go back to sleep." Helia's voice adds causing me to jump a little. I turn to see that he is in fact wide awake, he must of been pretending to be asleep. I roll my eyes causing both him and Aisha to laugh a little.

"I just came to check on the two of you before I went to get breakfast and get ready for school." Aisha tells us.

"Don't worry we're fine." I assure her. Aisha nods.

"Helia remember to get Flora to eat she didn't eat last night." Aisha reminds Helia, it's like I'm not even here to them now! Helia nods in reply.

"Yeah I'll get her breakfast, you should go and get ready for school though." Helia answers Aisha. She just simply nods before leaving and closing the door behind her. We just lay there together in silence for about half an hour when we hear the front door open and close downstairs as Aisha leaves for school. Helia carefully moves me off of him before getting up.

"Helia where are you going?" I ask him confused, a tiny bit annoyed that he's moved. He gives me a small smile.

"I'm just going downstairs to make us both some breakfast and then I'll come straight back up, I promise." Helia tells me truthfully. I sigh knowing he's going to be going down no matter what I say. "It won't take long." He adds before leaving. After about five minutes I get bored of waiting so I get up and take a glance out the window.

"Beautiful." I whisper to myself as I look out at the garden. That's when something catches my eye so I go down to the kitchen to find Helia.

"Couldn't be without me for more than five minutes." He teases but I'm not really in the mood after what I just saw.

"Helia I didn't know Aisha's family had gardeners." I tell him slightly worried that I people I saw in her garden out of my window weren't gardeners or anyone else that should be here. Helia puts everything down and grabs my hand before running upstairs with me careful to avoid the windows and staying quiet. We get to a guest room and we hide in the wardrobe under a big pile of clothes. Luckily we get there and hidden just in time since as we do we hear the back door being forced open as people walk in before it's closed again.

"That's because they don't" Helia whispers in my ear. I move a bit closer to him in fear as he pulls out his phone. "Flora listen to me, I'm going to call my parents and get them to call the police, call one of the others and get them to do the same." I slowly nod and grab my phone which I have with me. With shaking hands I manage to dial Tecna's number and call her.

"Hello? Flora? You okay?" Tecna asks as she picks up the phone.

"N-no, T-Tecna there is a gr-group of guys in the house, yo-you ne-ne-need to call the Police." I stutter into the phone. I feel Helia wrap an arm around me as he pulls me a little closer to him. I rest my head on his chest so he rests his chin on the top of my head. For a few minutes there is only a quiet murmuring on the other end of the phone until Tecna starts to speak calmly to me.

"The police are on there way and so are we, Aisha said that there shouldn't be anyone there and that the two of you should hide and if you already are hiding just stay hidden." Tecna tells me as she tries to keep calm herself. Now that she mentions they are on their way I think I can hear the car in the background.

"O-okay." I stutter in reply. Helia hangs up on whoever he was on the phone to before pulling me onto his knee.

"We're just here, stay where you are the police will be here soon." Tecna tells me before the line goes dead. I look up at Helia worried for a friends.

"H-Helia the others ar-are here, t-the police w-w-will be here s-soon." I inform him extremely concerned about our friends. His eyes widen a little as we hear the front door open and close. If we heard the, then whoever else is in here defiantly heard them. Helia grabs a neatly folded blanket of one of the shelves and wraps it tightly around me before lifting me off of him and laying me down so I'm hidden.

"Stay here my flower, I'm going to go and help the others while we wait for the police." Helia explains quickly before leaving and closing the wardrobe door before I can argue. I hear the sound of a lock before footsteps fading away. I try to get up but my foot is stuck under something. I let out a quiet cry as I curl up.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I make my way carefully downstairs trying to stay as quiet as I possibly can. I'm nearly down when I hear Musa scream from the living room. I quickly run in to see Riven on the floor with blood pouring out of his chest while Musa is now on the floor crying over him. I quickly run over to them. "What happened?" I ask.

"Them!" Musa cries as she points behind me as she continues to cry. I quickly turn to see a group of people, their faces are covered so we can't identify them and they're all wearing grey and black clothing. With Nabu's help we manage to pull Riven to the corner of the room as Tecna and Musa start to bandage him up in attempt to stop the blood.

"Helia watch out!" I hear Nabu quickly warn me but it's too late. One of the guys slashes the knife through the air creating a long deep cut on Nabu's chest before they stab me in the side. I let out a small groan as I drop to my knees holding my side. We hear sirens as the Police arrive.

"Let's go." One of the guys mutters as we hear footsteps approaching the house. Hearing that they're going to go Sky and Brandon launch themselves at the group knocking them all down to stop them from leaving. It's not long until armed police and paramedics come rushing in. As the Police help Sky and Brandon up off the guys they're currently squashing they handcuff each of the guys and take them out to the police cars. Paramedics come rushing over to me, Nabu and Riven seeing that it is now safe to do so.

"We need to get them to the hospital now." One of the Paramedics says as they wrap some bandages around our wounds to temporarily help with the blood and to keep them protected.

"Their loosing blood rapidly." Another paramedic points out as they begin to get us to the ambulances which they finally manage to do. They get us in separate ambulances and start to drive off towards the hospital. I'm assuming the others are following in the car. They give me some gas to relieve the pain as they drive. Throughout the journey I can feel myself get dizzier until I finally just pass out when we're about ten minutes away from the hospital. Good thing I was already laying down though.

 **(Musa's POV)**

Me and all the others quickly get out of the car as the ambulances pull out in front of the hospital. They each open and the three of them are wheeled out on a stretcher quickly by paramedics before being taken by doctors. All three of them are currently unconscious probably due to the amount of blood they lost from their injuries. We all follow as their taken in and through the hospital before being taken into three different rooms right next to each other. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there." A doctor informs us as they stop us outside of the rooms.

"Please can you at least tell us if they're okay?" I ask with a few tears running gently down my face. Riven should never have been stabbed. IT was going to have been me!

 _-Flashback-_

 _As we enter the house we hear something from the living room so we go to see what it is and if it's the intruders Flora was talking about. I carelessly walk into the living room which was my mistake. I wasn't watching where I was going because I was talking to the others at the same time. "Musa stop!" Riven quickly tells me. I turn to see something silver coming towards me so I freeze too shocked to do anything. Riven pulls me back and the silver object gets plunged into his chest. I scream at the top of my lungs realizing what has just happened and that Riven had been stabbed with a knife. I drop to my knees in tears._

 _"Riven!" I cry._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"The three of them are going to be fine as long as we're able to treat them, just sit here and wait while we treat them. We'll call you in as soon as you're able to see them. The police will be down soon the find out what happened and get a statement from each of you." The doctor replies calmly. We all nod and sit down in some chairs. That's when Aisha's face suddenly goes pale.

"Uh oh!" Aisha gasps in shock and fear.

"What is it?" Tecna asks her.

"Has anyone seen Flora?" She asks.

 **A/N Sorry it took so long. I broke my arm in rugby and I've been really busy since I've had some tests and other things like that. I hope you understand and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
** **BTW The next chapter will be posted sooner! :D**


	19. Hospital

**Chapter 19 - Hospital  
(Aisha's POV)**

We pull up outside my house once more but this time in search of Flora. As we enter there's a loud bang from upstairs causing us all to go running up to the guest room where it came from since we're all curious. I quickly push the door open to reveal Flora pinned down on the floor crying by some guy we don't know. There's a lot of blood running down her shoulder since there is actually a knife stuck in her shoulder and her foot is bleeding a little. "Hey, get off of her!" Timmy yells as rage and worry takes over all of us. The guy gives us a quick glance before snickering.

"We said get off her!" Musa screams at him just before Brandon runs over to him, pushes him off her before punching him. Sky and Stella rush over in attempt to pull Brandon off the stranger as he goes for another punch. While they're sorting him out me and Bloom carefully move Flora away. Tecna runs over to us and kneels down next to her.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Tecna tells us. It's not long before we can hear lots of footsteps coming up until Police come running in, they force Brandon off the guy before handcuffing him and leading him out of the house. Brandon carries Flora to the car and we all get in with Musa driving. We speed to the hospital defiantly breaking the speed limit for the whole journey before Brandon carries Flora into the hospital.

"W-where's Helia?" Flora asks us becoming worried since she hasn't seen him since he left her to come and help us.

"He's in his room which is just here, you can see him after you get treated." Timmy replies calmly. She doesn't look very happy hearing that but it's the truth.

"No I need to see him now, I'm not letting a doctor or nurse near me until I've at least checked on him." Flora argues and I can tell that she's very determined to see him not matter what. We all sigh hearing her say that as we know she needs treatment quickly.

"And that includes getting the knife out of your shoulder." Sky adds causing Bloom to nudge him a little. Flora's eyes widen hearing that. Oh no, she probably didn't even know it was still in her shoulder. Flora quickly shakes her head and I can tell she's thinking about the pain it'll cause when it's being removed.

"Brandon take her to Helia's room, I have an idea." I tell Brandon. He just nods not bothering to ask what it is as he knows I won't say in front of Flora.

"What's your idea?" Musa asks me once the door to Helia's room is closed behind Brandon.

"Okay, I don't know if it'll work but..."

 **(Helia's POV)**

I hear the door open and close. I haven't been awake for long and I still feel tired but I'm thankful someone is here considering I'm so bored and I really need to talk to the others and tell them to get Flora. I look up to see Brandon carrying Flora. I'm thankful that they found her but I'm extremely worried since there is currently a knife in her shoulder. "What happened?" I ask him concerned as I move over on the bed to make room for Flora.

"The police seemed to have missed one, he found Flora and did this to her but we arrived just n time before anything else happened and he has now been arrested." Brandon explains to me as he lays Flora down next to me.

"I was worried considering I never had a chance to tell you where she was." I say thankful that she's here. "We need to get some doctors to help her." I then add as I examine the wound to her left shoulder and the small wound on her left foot. Flora shakes her head as she begins to tear up after hearing me saw that. I wipe away her tears and smile sadly down at her.

"She was determined not to be treated before seeing you, telling us she wouldn't even let a doctor or nurse near her until she was able to at least check on you." Brandon informs me. That's when Aisha walks over to us. She whispers something to Brandon causing him to nod before leaving.

"Helia see if you can calm her down enough to be treated and when you think she's okay to be treated hit the button next to your bed." Aisha whispers in my ear. It's a good idea that hopefully won't upset Flora too much.

"What did she say?" Flora asks me not liking how secretive we were being.

"She just asked if you could stay here with me for a bit because you didn't want to be treated until you saw me." I answer with a teasing smile causing her to blush. It's not entirely a lie because it's based on the truth.

"Oh... uh okay." She replies embarrassed about it. I let out a small laugh and carefully pull her closer making sure not to touch either of her injuries. She rests her head on the pillow and after a few minutes of silence her eyes finally close and she falls asleep. I should of done this while she was awake! I sigh before pressing the button next to my bed. It's not long before some doctors and nurses come running in. They stop seeing that I'm okay.

"I don't know what you think is so funny about doing that but you don't press that button unless there is an emergency." One of the doctors tells me obviously annoyed at me.

"Wait there is an emergency, a real emergency." I tell them as they all begin to leave. They all stop and turn to me still looking slightly annoyed.

"And what emergency would that be?" One of the nurses asks me as she puts her hands on her hips.

"My girlfriend. she was there when they broke in, in fact she's the one who noticed. I hid her away the best I could when I went down but it seems that the police missed someone and they happened to of found her once we'd left." I explain as I motion to the other side of me where Flora is. "She hasn't been treated but she has a minor injury to her left foot and a big stab wound to her left shoulder where the knife is still stuck." I add. The annoyed expressions on all of their faces instantly change into that of shock and worry as they rush to my other wide where Flora is.

"As far as I can tell the wound to her shoulder hasn't caused any serious damage but we will have to remove the knife to stitch the wound." One of the doctors says as they finish inspecting the injury to her shoulder. That's when Flora lets out a small groan as she begins to wake up.

"Helia?" Flora asks panicking a little as she sees all the doctors and nurses.

"Shhh, it's okay Flora they're just here to help you." I assure her as I give her a gentle smile.

"We're going to need to move her to a different room so we can treat her." One of the nurses says to the other medical staff. I feel Flora move closer as she tries to move her injured arm.

"No don't move it." I tell her gently as I stop her from lifting her arm.

"P-please can I just st-stay here?" Flora asks becoming extremely nervous.

"Well we really need to move you so-" One of the doctors starts.

"Yes you can stay here as long as it's okay with your boyfriend." Another doctors says cutting the first one off. Flora looks up at me wanting to hear my answer. I give her a gentle smile.

"Of course it's okay with me." I reply as I take her hand in mine.

"We're going to have to remove the knife before cleaning the wound and stitching it." One of the nurses explains to Flora. "Are you okay with this?" She then asks as the need her consent before they can do anything. Flora hesitantly nods before turning away not wanting to watch as they do it. They quickly set up some machinery before putting an mask on her which is giving her a pain relief gas and injecting her shoulder with something causing her to flinch a little.

"It'll be okay." I tell her gently as I give her hand a gentle squeeze. She nods looking up at me. They all get gloves on before one of them quickly pulls the knife out of her shoulder causing Flora to cry out in pain. They then clean and disinfect both of her wounds before stitching them both up and wrapping them in bandage. They then inject her with some medication for pain relief before removing the mask on her face.

"We gave her some pain relief but it may cause her to be a bit dizzy and tired and she also may get a little confused at times." One of the nurses tells me before they all leave. I gently wipe the tears on Flora's face away before drying her eyes for her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her gently. She slowly nods.

"Yeah but it still hurts." She replies, her voice a bit shaky from crying. I give her hand a gentle squeeze as she moves a bit closer to me and rests her head on my chest.

"I know, it will but it needed to be done." I tell her as I begin to gently stroke her hair.

" Yeah I know." She replies before yawning.

"Go to sleep my flower, the pain relief you were given is making you tired." I tell her gently. She slowly nods too tired to argue as she lets out a sleepy yawn. She closes her eyes and it's only a matter of minutes before she's peacefully asleep on me like she was before the doctors and nurses arrived and she woke up. I stop stroking her hair as Timmy and Tecna enter.

"I see she's been treated." Tecna says noticing Flora's injuries have been seen to. I nod.

"We could hear it too." Timmy adds before sighing. "We could hear her crying out there, we were all so worried." Timmy then explains.

"Yeah even though they gave her some antithetic the make her loose most feeling in her shoulder she still found it very painful." I tell them before frowning as I think about it. Suddenly Stella bursts in with Brandon following behind her. Stella looks worried but determined where as Brandon looks worried as he's attempting to stop Stella.

"Oh my God! They actually removed the knife." Stella gasps loudly forgetting to be quiet even though she can see that Flora is asleep.

"Shhhhhhhh!" All of us hush Stella but it's too late. Flora let's out a small groan as her eyes slowly open. She flinches a bit as she adjusts to the light of the room.

"W-what... I thought I was... I thought we were at Aisha's-"Flora begins to stutter confused. I can't help but smile a little. She's getting a little bit confused. She probably can't remember the break in if she thinks we should still be at Aisha's house.

"Shhhhh my flower, go back to sleep you're getting a bit mixed up." I whisper to her gently. She looks at me still confused about the current situation.

"Okay." She replies as she gets comfortable again before drifting off to sleep. I can't wait to be out of here.

 **A/N Sorry it took my so long! I didn't intend on it taking so long but I've been really busy and still got a broken arm so yeah...  
** **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll read the next one :D**


	20. Out

**Chapter 20 - Out  
(Flora's POV)**

 **-** 3 days later-

We've all been discharged from the hospital now and it's currently just me and Aisha and we've just arrived at her house. She was sleeping at the hospital with Nabu so it's also the first time she's been back since the break in. "It's strange to be back now." Aisha admits. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah it is, I preferred coming here before people broke in." I reply in a slightly joking manner. I'm partly joking but partly serious. Aisha let's out a small laugh.

"Yeah me too." She replies. We just stand there outside the front door in silence for a minute or too until Aisha breaks the silence. "Although as you may have noticed my parents have upgraded our security system after what happened so it's a lot safer and more secure." Aisha tells me trying to ease both of our nerves.

"Yes I did notice the increase of security here." I reply still unsure about staying here.

"Come on it'll be fine, let's just get inside and get some dinner." Aisha tells me as she opens the front door but I can tell that she's really nervous as well. We go in and Aisha makes sure to lock the door behind her.

"Why don't we go and make ourselves some dinner?" I ask Aisha hoping doing something like cooking will help us forget about are nerves and help us calm down a little. Aisha nods and I follow her to the kitchen.

"So what shall we make?" Aisha asks. I shrug.

"How about something simple." I reply. Aisha nods in agreement as neither of us really want to cook anything fancy. We go back and fourth saying ideas until we finally choose something that we're happy with. Once we finish cooking we go to the living room and sit on the sofas watching the TV while we eat. We ended up making home made garlic bread with spaghetti and cheese. After we finish eating we wash up before continuing to watch TV. That's when the doorbell rings interrupting our film.

"I'll get it." Aisha tells me but I can tell she's uneasy as we're not expecting anyone and her parents are gone for a night or two. "Nabu! Helia!" Aisha gasps as she opens the front door obviously surprised to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask them walking over to the door.

"Well we thought we'd stay the night with you two after what happened and we all know that you two aren't entirely comfortable being on your own here after the break in." Nabu explains.

"Yeah and it's not just us, all the others are on their way as well." Helia adds with a small smile.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come in already!" Aisha laughs as she motions for them to come in. They both come in and we all follow Aisha upstairs to a big room with a huge TV, some beanbags, a small table, a window, a fluffy rug and a few more things.

"What do you even use this room for?" I ask surprised by it and how big it is.

"Since I'm a only child and our house is huge my parents just made a room for sleepovers, there's lots of space for all of us to sleep and there us a lot of things to do here so we won't get bored." Aisha explains before walking over to a door and opening it to reveal a large cupboard, more like another room full of blankets, pillows and mattresses.

"We should probably only get six out considering if we get twelve so there's one for each of us we'll only end up using six anyway." Helia says as he and Nabu pick one up together and carry it out while me and Aisha pick another up.

"Careful Flora, you might want to slow down a little and take it a bit easier or you're going to damage your shoulder even more." Aisha warns me obviously worried considering I only got out of the hospital recently and my shoulder still is quite bad.

"I'm fine and besides those two also got injured so it's not like I'm the only one." I reply.

"Yes but those two are going slowly and sharing the weight equally but you're trying to go quickly and carry a lot." Aisha explains still very worried about me. Suddenly the side that I'm carrying is lifted out of my arms so I look to see Nabu has taken it off me and is carrying it with Aisha.

"I'll do this one Flora, maybe you should just sit down. After all they did tell you to take it easy and I don't think you should be carrying things yet." Nabu tells me. I fold my arms annoyed at how they don't seem to think that I'm capable f doing things for myself.

"I'm fine." I mumble to myself as I go to get another one. "Helia can you help me with this one?" I ask Helia as I attempt to lift one of the mattresses. He sighs before carefully moving me away.

"Flora you need to take it easy, like Nabu said you need to go and sit down and he's right that you shouldn't be lifting things." Helia tells me gently before helping Nabu with the mattress I was trying to lift. Annoyed I live the cupboard and the room. I am fine to do things on my own! Why can't they see that?

 **(Helia's POV)**

Nabu, Aisha and I finish getting six mattresses out and spreading them out on the floor in under ten minutes. "Flora you can help with the blankets and pillows if you want." Aisha calls out to Flora as we begin to collect the blankets and pillows. We don't hear any reply so I put the stuff down and go to check on her.

"Nabu, Aisha. Flora isn't here." I tell them causing them to run out of the cupboard.

"We have a lot of time before the others get here since they have all of Stella's stuff to pack and get in the car so we should go and find her now, she probably just walked off." Nabu says hoping that he's right. We begin to look for her. First we search her bedroom and then the garden but she's in neither of those places so we begin to search the rest of the house after splitting up. I start in the kitchen but surprisingly she's there.

"Hey, didn't you hear us calling you?" I ask her as I sit down on the floor next to her.

"Yeah I heard you all." She replies as she continues to look at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I ask her gently as I carefully lift her head so she's looking up at me.

"Nothing... it's just that you're not letting me do anything for myself now." She answers quietly as she turns away. I sigh as I pull her closer and lean my head down on hers.

"It's not that I'm not letting you do anything for yourself it's that there are some things I don't want you to do because doing them will make your shoulder worse and make it take longer to heal when I just want you to get better as soon as you can." I explain honestly. She sighs and nods.

"Yes I know that but please you all still need to let me do things for myself." Flora replies. I nod in agreement happy to let her do things herself as long as it's not more than she can handle.

"Okay, now lets go back upstairs and hep finish making the beds and get ready for when the other arrive." I tell her as I gently take her hand in mine and lead her upstairs. We're not waiting in there for long when Aisha and Nabu finally come back.

"Oh Flora you're already here, we were looking for you." Aisha says obviously surprised to see Flora here again.

"Yeah, tell us before you go next time." Nabu adds looking relieved that Flora is back. Flora rolls her eyes playfully and giggles a little.

"You two need to calm down, you're almost as bad as Helia was." Flora laughs causing the other two to laugh. I smile a little not taking much notice of her previous comment. "Anyway I'm fine, you didn't need to worry. Let's just finish making these beds." Flora tells all of us as she gets to her feet. We nod in agreement as we quickly put a duvet and pillows neatly on each of the spread out mattresses so each mattress has one big white duvet and two white pillows. After that's done Aisha and Flora go to their rooms to get some pyjamas on while me and Nabu go to different bathrooms to get changed into our pyjamas. Once I'm changed I step out of the bathroom to see Flora already changed but she's heading the other direction.

"Flora you're going the wrong way, everything is set up in the other direction." I tell her slightly teasingly. She shakes her head a little.

"Helia I'm going to get some drinks to bring there, you go there I'll be back soon." Flora replies with a small smile.

"I'll come with you." I offer not wanting her to go alone just in case. She raises her eyebrows at me to silently remind me of the previous conversation we had in the kitchen. I sigh knowing that she's going to say no but I just don't want her to damage her shoulder more than it already is.

"Helia remember what we were talking about..." Flora starts causing me to sigh as I nod.

"It was just a suggestion." I reply as I playful put my hands in the air as if to say that I surrender. Flora laughs a little as I let my arms drop back down to my sides.

"Helia I won't be long and I'll be fine." Flora tells me still slightly amused before she walks off to go and get the drinks. I smile to myself as I turn around and go to the room we got ready. I'm not waiting there for Flora for long, it only takes her a few minutes to get here really. She walks in carrying a big cool box probably full of drinks. She lets out a small groan as she puts it down. It was too heavy for her to carry with her shoulder like it is.

"You okay?" I ask her worried about her. She nods and gives me a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, my shoulder is just a bit sore." Flora replies not going to admit that it hurt.

"You need to take one of the pain relief tablets they gave you." I tell her firmly but she instantly shakes her head.

"No they have side effects and I don't want to be like that when the others get here." Flora replies. I give her a gentle smile as I move closer to her.

"They last for about an hour each, you can take one to two so if you just take one you won't loose much time. The others won't mind at all." I try to reason with her but I know she's got her mind made up. She shakes her head so I sigh as I grab to box. I take one tablet out and get a bottle of water for her as well. I sit down next to her once more.

"No Helia." Flora tells me firmly knowing what I'm going to ask her.

"Please Flora?" I ask her. She shakes her head again. She opens her mouth to say something so I take my chance and quickly put the tablet in her mouth before pouring some water into her mouth as well so she swallows it. She shoots me a small glare as I put the lid back on the water.

"Helia I said I didn't want to take it." Flora tells me annoyed as she gets to her feet. The side effects will start soon, she really needs to lie down.

"I'm sorry Flora but it'll stop the pain." I apologize. She sighs.

"It's okay, I know you mean well." She replies. Suddenly she stumbles a bit but I manage to catch her. I pick her up in my arms before laying her on one of the mattresses and pulling the duvet over her. I lay next to her for a few minutes until she falls asleep.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter and for whoever asked why the characters get hurt all the time I don't really know myself, it's probably because I'm like really clumsy and I sometimes make the characters get hurt when I do so there are a lot of injuries XD**


	21. Truth Or Dare

**Chapter 21 - Truth or Dare  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up still on the same mattress as before. All the others are here now. "Good that you're awake, now the real sleepover can begin." Bloom announces happily. I sit up and rub my eyes a little.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask as I turn to Helia. He laughs a little.

"Only about an hour." He teases me. My eyes widen a little as I look at all the others who are here now and already in their pyjamas and everything.

"Hey it's not my fault that I went to sleep." I reply as Helia knows exactly what I mean by that. He smiles and rolls his eyes a little.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He replies causing me to giggle a little.

"Well if it's okay with you two we should start playing some games and stuff and you can continue your little flirting session once we're all gone." Stella tells us causing both mine and Helia's cheeks to turn a fade pink while all the others start laughing. Once they've recovered from their laughter we begin to play 'Never have I ever'. After that we play 'Spin the Bottle' which is a very short game since on the first time Sky lands on Riven and neither of them want to do it so instead of playing that we move on to a good game of 'Truth or Dare'. Brandon starts our game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Nabu, Truth or Dare?" Brandon asks after choosing randomly who he was going to start with.

"Hmmmm, truth." Nabu replies after a short period of time spent thinking about it.

"Okay, when did you first develop an interest for Aisha?" Brandon asks him with an amused grin. Nabu looks down and lets out a small nervous laugh.

"Oh, uhhh... I know this is going to sound bad but I'm not creepy like you will think I am." Nabu warns us in advance before taking a deep breath as he prepares himself to answer. "Well there was a short period of time when I was kind of stalking Aisha but then she caught me and well yeah..." Nabu explains causing all of us to erupt in laughter as we think about him stalking Aisha. He can be weird, but in a good way. "Moving on, Musa Truth or Dare?" Nabu asks Musa causing us all to calm down and stop laughing.

"Dare per usual." Musa replies in a duh voice. Nabu smirks.

"I dare you to hand upside down there until someone else chooses dare." Nabu dares Musa knowing that she doesn't really like hanging upside down much. Musa groans as she goes and hangs upside down by her legs from the curtain rail.

"This is just revenge for last time." Musa mumbles.

"Exactly." Nabu laughs happy with himself.

"Bloom first please choose dare and second Truth or Dare?" Musa asks Bloom hoping she'll choose dare so she can stop hanging upside down.

"Sorry Musa but I made the mistake of choosing dare last time so I'm going to choose truth." Bloom replies still slightly amused. Musa mumbles something under her breathe but none of us can make out what she says.

"Okay Bloom what are you obsessed with?" Musa asks. Bloom sighs a little probably knowing that at least one of us is going to make some sort of comment.

"I'm obsessed with the supernatural." Bloom confesses truthfully. Timmy and Tecna begin to quietly argue points for and against supernatural being real while Riven mutters a comment of his own.

"Timmy Truth or Dare?" Bloom asks turning to Timmy.

"Truth." He replies without a doubt.

"What was the first useful think you learnt after knowing how to walks and talk?" Bloom asks genuinely curious considering both he and Tecna seem to know everything about everything.

"I knew the whole periodic table when I was four that's- wait no I was working out the square root of numbers before... come to think of it when I was two I did upgrade my dad's phone..." Timmy begins going on not knowing the answer to the question.

"Okay we get it you've always been very smart." Brandon finally says cutting Timmy off.

"Stella Truth or Dare?" Timmy then asks.

"Truth." Stella replies.

"Are you serious!" Musa groans annoyed that no one is picking dare. We all let out a few giggles.

"What did you look like when you were younger?" Timmy asks Stella. Her cheeks go a light pink as she thinks about her past looks.

"I used to be a complete ugly duckling." Stella replies. "In fact I used to have a crush on a boy in my class but he only had eyes for the most popular and prettiest girl in the school. There was a dance coming up and I so badly wanted to go with him but he was going with her but that's when miracle happened! the night before the dance she fell down the stairs and broke her leg!" Stella squeals as her answer has turned into a story.

"And you finally got your time with him." Aisha finishes the story the way we all assume it's going to end.

"Actually no she came anyway and he spent the whole night taking care of her and her broken leg." Stella finishes causing some of us to laugh a little. "Don't worry Brandon he was nothing compared to you." Stella then assures Brandon. "Now Sky Truth or Dare?" Stella asks Sky mischievously.

"Dare." He replies up for the challenge.

"Finally!" Musa says relieved as she comes back to sit with us no longer having to hang upside down.

"I dare you to do a scene of Romeo and Juliet as if you're Juliet and Riven is Romeo." Stella dares sky smirking smugly. After he's acted out a scene with Riven not replying and all of us laughing like mad.

"Now the scene finishes with the kiss you owe each other from 'Spin the Bottle'." Stella announces with an evil glint in her eyes causing all of us other than Riven and Sky to erupt in laughter once more.

"NO WAY!" Both of them yell at the same time causing the rest of us to laugh a bit more.

"I was joking!" Stella laughs. After we calm down we continue with the game.

"Flora Truth or Dare?" Sky asks me surprising me a little. UH oh! It's my turn now.

"Ummm... truth." I reply hesitantly.

"How many different schools have you been to?" Sky asks me.

"Eleven, well twelve including this one." I answer truthfully.

"That's a lot of schools." Nabu says truthfully.

"Yeah I used to move around... a lot." I reply. Not wanting to go into any more detail I quickly continue with the game. "Aisha Truth or Dare?" I ask her.

"Truth." She replies. I nod.

"What were your first thoughts of Nabu when you first met him?" I ask her. She sighs a little.

"No offence Nabu when I say this but I thought he was really creepy and really crazy since he'd been stalking me." Aisha tells all of us truthfully causing all of us to laugh a little while Nabu looks down slightly embarrassed. "I think you should just stick with introductions." Aisha then advices him once we've calmed down. "Riven Truth or Dare?" Aisha then asks.

"Dare obviously." Riven replies. Aisha smirks.

"I dare you to try and sing opera." Aisha dares him. Riven's eyes widens before he sighs. He begins to attempt to sing it and we all have to instantly cover our ears before erupting in laughter. About five minutes after he's stopped singing we finally managed to suppress our laughter.

"Riven promise me that you'll never do that again." Musa tells Riven seriously causing us all to laugh a little more. He rolls his eyes before turning to Helia and smirking.

"Helia Truth or Dare?" Riven asks.

"Dare." Helia replies with a small smirk. Riven smirks a little more after hearing his answer.

"I dare you to make out with Flora." Riven dares him. I look down as my cheeks turn a fade pink. Out of all the things Riven could have chosen!

"Are you okay with this?" Helia asks me in a whisper before even attempting to do it.

"Oh, uh... yeah... I guess." I reply quietly becoming nervous rapidly. I feel his arms gently wrap around my waist before he tips my head up slightly. He leans down and captures my lips, instantly pulling me into a passionate kiss. He pulls me a little closer as our kiss slowly becomes more heated.

"Okay, okay, you two can stop now." Bloom tells us causing us to pull apart. I instantly start blushing as I look down.

"Okay so now Tecna Truth or Dare?" Helia asks acting as if nothing had just happened. "Don't be embarrassed my flower." Helia then quickly whispers in my ear as he lifts my head up. I don't reply but instead I just rest my head on his chest.

"Truth." Tecna replies.

"What was the first thing that you learnt how to do other then the basic kind of reading writing stuff?" Helia asks her.

"I could text before I could talk, I pretty much knew my way around a phone and any other electronic devise at around that kind of age actually." Tecna answers truthfully. "Well I guess since Brandon is the only person who hasn't been asked that I'll ask him then, Brandon Truth or Dare?" Tecna asks wanting it to be a fair game so everyone is asked and gets to ask someone.

"Dare." Brandon replies.

"I dare you to climb out of the window, run around the whole garden at least once then climb back in through the window." Tecna dares him. A satisfied smirk appears on her face as Brandon's mouth drops open a little.

"And I thought you were going to be nice about me picking dare." Brandon says before walking over to the window. His comment causes us all to laugh a little as we all walk over to the window. We watch him climb out and run around the whole garden before climbing back in through the window. As he does he gives Stella a small flower that he must've picked in the garden. Stella laughs a little as she takes the flower out of his hand.

"How thoughtful." She teases him playfully. Brandon rolls his eyes.

"My options out there were limited if you hadn't noticed." Brandon replies playfully as he motion to the garden just before Aisha closes the window and the curtains.

"Can you two continue your debate another time, we don't all need to hear it?" Timmy asks them but we all know that it's a rhetorical question.

"How about we get the snacks out and just watch some movies for a while, it's getting late anyway." Nabu suggests. We all nod in agreement and begin getting the snacks we brought out and putting them in the middle where we can reach from any of the mattresses. The others just brought some crisps, chocolates and sweets from shops this time instead of cooking the food like we did at Stella's sleepover.

"How come there are only six mattresses?" Sky asks confused.

"We didn't bother getting twelve mattresses out because we all know that we'd only end up using six of them anyway." Helia replies truthfully.

"Well I'm not complaining." Riven tells us as he lays on one of the mattresses with Musa and they pull the duvet over themselves. Soon we're all on the mattresses with the duvets over us and sharing in couples like usual. We put on a movie and begin watching.

 **A/N Sorry for taking so long to update but let's just say I've been having a very eventful time here and not in a good way. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and please remember to leave any comments in the reviews :D**


	22. Just What I Needed

**Chapter 22 - Just What I Needed  
(Flora's POV)**

 **-2 weeks later-**

I had my grandmothers funeral which was very upsetting. It took place the weekend after our sleepover. I managed to say a speech but it wasn't very good and I couldn't stop crying. Helia was with me the whole time though which I suppose made it a bit better for me. I smile a little as someone gently takes hold of my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hey." I greet Helia as I look up at him.

"You okay?" Helia asks me noticing my previous daze. I slowly nod in response to him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I answer.

"What about?" He asks curiously as we walk together, hand in hand. I look up at him and I know he can tell by my expression that I was thinking about my Grandmother's funeral. "Flora, you need to stop beating yourself up over her death, it wasn't your fault." Helia tells me firmly.

"Helia I'm not-" I begin to argue with him when he cuts me off.

"Yes you are Flora, you keep thinking about it all and saying it was your fault and that you could of done something." Helia says cutting me off. I frown as I look at him.

"But that's the thing Helia, I could have done something!" I reply as I begin to tear up just thinking about it. He stops walking and pulls me into an embrace.

"Flora I didn't want to have to say it like this but there's nothing you could of done, there's nothing anyone could of done. She was going to die from it no matter what anyone did they just could of given her a little more time but it would still of ended the same way." Helia explains gently to me causing me to cry a little. He gently rubs my back and whispers soothing words softly in my ear.

"But why did you tell me everything would be okay? Why did you tell me that she would be okay?" I ask him.

"Because she is and it will be." He replies gently.

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused.

"She's in a better place now where she doesn't have to suffer with her illness any longer and soon everything will get better." Helia explains as he gently wipes away my tears and dries my eyes. I slowly nod as we begin walking. Soon he stops in the middle of a random street.

"Helia why have you stopped walking?" I ask him confused. He smiles gently at me.

"I want to take you somewhere for a surprise but you're going to have to trust me to guide you there as you can't see where we're going." He tells me. I hesitantly nod as he ties something over my eyes before wrapping his arms around me a guiding me somewhere. He keeps whispering things in my ear like 'Stop', 'go', 'we're nearly there' and so on. Soon I hear a door opening and closing before he guides me up some stairs and through another door. He then stops me and takes off the blindfold. I gasp.

"Helia..." I start. He smile gently at me seeing my reaction.

"This is why you had to stay with Aisha, so we could make you a perfect room without you knowing." Helia explains. "All of your things are here from your grandmother's and from Aisha's house." He adds.

"It's amazing! Thank you." I thank him as I look around. The walls are baby pink with flower patterns painted on. The floor is still the same white carpet but now there is a fluffy pink flower rug over it. The normal bed with white sheets has been replaced with a bed in the shape of a leaf with green bed sheets and lots of flower shaped pillows. There's a walk in wardrobe full of clothes with a frame that has small flowers painted on. There's a full length mirror on the wall near the door with a cream dressing table next to it, there's then a few sets or draws and so on. Plants are placed all around the room as well as some cuddly toys.

"I thought you'd like it." Helia says obviously happy.

"I love it." I assure him when something catches my eye. "What are these?" I ask confused kneeling down next to them. Helia laughs a little.

"Look around, you'll find out." He replies amused. I do. I begin looking when suddenly something jumps on me. It's a puppy! I giggle as it licks my face but then a kitten jumps on me as well. I grin. I was wondering what the two food and two water bowls were for as well as the small cat bed and big dog bed.

"Since when?" I ask Helia happily surprised.

"I recently brought the two of them to surprise you, no one else knows not my parents, Macy or any of the others. They're yours." Helia explains s he sits down on the floor next to me. I smile as I hug him.

"Thank you." I thank him. "For everything." I add. He smile and gives me a gentle kiss.

"You're welcome my flower." He replies. I look at the small cat in my hands and smile.

"I think I'll call her Coco." I say to no one particular. "As for you, I think the name Amarok suits you quiet well." I say as I look at the puppy. Amarok licks my face happily.

"Come on my flower, my parents and Macy are putting a movie on tonight for all of us to watch." Helia tells me taking my hand. I nod as we get up and walk downstairs. Helia's parents are laying on one sofa with Macy so Helia lays on the other sofa, carefully pulling me down with him. He wrpas me in his arms and smiles as I blush a little.

"We're watching 'Lion King 2'" Macy announces happily as she gets off one sofa and walks over to us before climbing on and laying on top of Helia. I giggle a little watching Macy. The film is about to start when Amarok and Coco come running down the stairs. Everyone gasps other than me and Helia. Amarok lays down next to the sofa we're on while Coco jumps andd curls up next to Macy where there is space.

"Helia when did we get these two?" Helia's mother Aria asks motioning to Amarok and Coco.

"Yesterday, I brought them for Flora." Helia explains as the films starts.

"Just tells us next time." Jackson, Helia's father tells him before being hushed by Macy who wants to watch the film.

-That Night-

By now we've eaten and showered after we finished watching the film. I stand ready for bed with Helia. Amarok pulls his dog bed over to my bed before steeling down in it. I get into my new bed with Helia who's agreed to stay in my room with me tonight. He pulls the duvet over us before pulling me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest and smile. Coco then jumps up onto the bed and curls up on the end of the bed also ready to sleep. "Goodnight Helia." I tell him as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight my flower." He replies as he gently kisses my forehead. It's only a matter of minutes until I'm peacefully asleep in his arms. Now this is what I've been needing. A chance to start over with a new life and new friends. A chance to have a new beginning.

The End.

 **A/N I hope you liked this story and sorry for taking so long I haven't been feeling good and I just haven't been able to think of what to write for this story but for my next story I pretty much know what I want to write as long as I have the time to write it. Anyway please leave any comments in the reviews! Once again hope you enjoyed reading this story :D**


End file.
